Dich hat uns der Himmel geschickt
by WWEDarknessAngel
Summary: Nach einem chaotischen beginnt Gwyn eine neue Arbeit im Medical Center in Pensacola. Sie ahnt nicht, wie sehr ihr Leben sich ändern wird.
1. Auf nach Florida

Die Achtundzwanzigjährige Gwyn Peters sitzt aufgeregt im Flieger nach Pensacola. Sie hat es tatsächlich durchgezogen und kann es noch immer nicht glauben. Mit der rechten Hand fährt sie durch ihre langen blonden Haare und schüttelt immer wieder den Kopf. Für sie war das letzte Jahr ein einziges Chaos gewesen. Dabei hatte sie es ganz anders geplant. Mit ihrem Verlobten Dean hatte sie ein Haus gekauft und ihre Hochzeit geplant. Alles war bis aufs kleinste Detail vorbereitet und Gwyn war überglücklich. Doch im August, drei Wochen vor dem grossen Tag, brach ihre, für sie perfekte Welt zusammen. Als sie nach einem langen Arbeitstag nach Hause kam, erwischte sie Dean mit ihrer besten Freundin im Schlafzimmer. Noch am selben Tag warf sie Dean raus und schottete sich vier Wochen lang komplett ab. Nach diesen vier Wochen aber, war sie dem dunklen Loch entflohen und sie war sich bewusst, dass Dean nicht der Richtige war.

Im Oktober letzten Jahres besuchte sie einen medizinischen Lehrgang in Tallahasse. Dort lernte sie Doktor Miller und Krankenschwester Betty kennen, die auf der Kinderkrebsstation des Medical Centers in Pensacola arbeiteten. Doktor Miller erzählte, dass sie zur Zeit Krankenschwestern suchten, und schon am nächsten Morgen hatte Gwyn ihm grinsend eine Bewerbung mitgegeben. Es dauerte noch nicht einmal zwei Wochen, als sie vom Krankenhaus ein Zusage erhielt. Daraufhin flog sie gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter nach Pensacola und hatte den Arbeitsvertrag unterschrieben. Im Betty hatte für sie Kontakt mit einem Immobilienmakler aufgenommen, mit dem Gwyn sich dann traf und der ihr mehrere Wohnungen zeigte. Schlussendlich entschied sie sich für eine gemütliche Zwei Zimmer Wohnung, gleich zwei Strassen vom Medical Center entfernt. Mit Hilfe eines Anwaltes hatte sie das Haus verkauft und Dean seinen Anteil ausgezahlt. Ihre Möbel hatte sie teils Freunden geschenkt oder bei ihren Eltern eingelagert.

Und jetzt sitzt sie hier im Flugzeug und kann es noch immer nicht fassen, dass nun für sie ein neuer Lebensabschnitt beginnt. Sie ist so nervös, dass sie alles um sich herum nur halb wahr nimmt. Sie stülpt sich die Kopfhörer, die neben dem Sitz liegen, in die Ohren und zappt durch den vor ihr im Sitz eingebauteten Fernseher. Der junge Mann, der neben ihr Platz genommen hat, beobachtet das Spielchen eine zeitlang und grinst vor sich hin.  
Dann tippt er ihr leicht auf die Schulter. "Entscheidungsfreudig sind sie aber gar nicht?"

Gwyn nimmt die Kopfhörer ab und schaut ihn an. "Entschuldigen sie bitte. Wenn sie möchten, können sie das Programm aussuchen. Ich habe eigentlich nicht wirklich Lust zu schauen." Dann schluckt sie kurz, denn vor ihr sitzt niemand geringeres als John Cena. Ihr Bruder Steven ist ein riesiger WrestlingFan und hat einige Poster von ihm in seiner Wohnung hängen.

"Wow" kommt nur aus ihrem Mund.  
"Nennen sie mich John",meint er grinsend.  
"Sorry, aber wenn ich das meinem Bruder erzähle, der glaubt mir kein Wort. Tut mir leid, ich bin unhöflich. Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt Mr. Cena. Mein Name ist Gwyn." Sie streckt ihm die Hand hin, die John sofort nimmt.

"Kein Mr. Cena, nur John. Freut mich. Und wohin geht die Reise Gwyn?" Neugierig sieht er sie an.

"Nach Pensacola. Ich habe dort eine neue Arbeitsstelle im Medical Center."

"Ach, sind sie Krankenschwester?"

"Ja, genaugenommen Kinderkrankenschwester. Ich fange dort auf der Krebstation an."

"Wow, das ist ein heikles Thema. Durch meine Arbeit mit der WishesComeTrue Foundation habe ich schon oft Kinder kennenlernen dürfen, die leider daran erkrankt sind. Ich werde immer ganz traurig, freue mich aber auch immer, wenn ich den Kindern ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubern kann."

Gwyn nickt.

"Ich bin auch in der Stammzellendatei registriert", fügt er hinzu.

"Ja, ich auch."

Sie reden über Johns Arbeit bei der WWE. Er erzählt ihr, dass der Summerslam im diesen Jahr in Pensacola stattfinden wird und er deshalb dorthin reist. Die Zeit vergeht wie im Fluge und schon bald setzen sie zur Landung an.

"Es war schön, dich kennenzulernen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal im Medical Center. Machs gut." John schüttelt ihr die Hand und geht dann Richtung Ausgang.

Gwyn wartet noch auf ihren Koffer, als Doktor Miller und Betty plötzlich neben ihr erscheinen.

"Hallo Gwyn, Willkommen in Pensacola."

"Doktor Miller, das ist aber nett von Ihnen, dass sie mich persönlich begrüssen." Sie reicht ihm die Hand. "Hi Betty." Sie umarmt die junge rothaarige Frau, die ihr nach kurzer Zeit schon eine Freundin geworden ist.

"Ich habe ihre Mutter angerufen, daher wussten wir, wann sie landen. Geben sie mir ihren Koffer."

Schon hatte er ihn ihr aus der Hand genommen und führt sie zu einem schwarzen BMW, der draussen vor der Türe wartet. Dann fahren sie zu ihrer Wohnung.

Mark und Michelle Calaway sitzen gerade beim Abendessen, als es an der Haustüre klingelt. Mark steht auf und öffnet die Türe.

"Na, altes Haus. Wollten doch mal sehen, was unser Teilzeitrentner so macht" ruft Jon und geht sich durch seine dunkelblonden Haare.  
Mark schlägt dem frech grinsenden Jonathan Good mit der Faust auf den Arm. Dann schüttelt er ihm die Hand.  
"Ich gebe dir gleich Teilzeitrentner. Kommt rein ihr Säcke" antwortet er lachend.  
Gefolgt von Colby Lopez betreten sie die Küche. "Hi Michelle" Sie hebt kurz die Hand zum Gruss, da ihr Mund voll ist.

Mark pfeift, wirft den beiden ein Bier rüber und setzt sich wieder auf seinen Platz.  
"Wer ist denn schon alles angekommen."  
"Randy, Dave, Bryan, Brianna und Stephen. Stephanie, Paul und Joe kommen morgen. Der Rest keine Ahnung", antwortet Colby, öffnet die Dose Bier und nimmt einen Schluck.

"Und wie gefällt euch eure neue Heimat?"

Mark und seine Familie waren von Austin nach Pensacola gezogen. Erstens. weil die WWE mittlerweile sehr oft hier pausierte und weil das Nachwuchs-Trainingscamp nach hier verlegt wurde. Und Mark war als Stellvertretender Direktor für das Camp von Paul angagiert worden.

"Sehr schön. Die Kinder haben sich schon eingelebt", antwortet Michelle. Da klingelt das Telefon und sie drückt auf die Annahmetaste.

"Ja Paula. Nein, nicht schon wieder. Ja, mach das lieber mal. Ist schon nicht mehr normal. Wir kommen morgen mittag dann mal vorbei. Ok, Ciao" Michelle schmeisst den Hörer auf den Tisch und seufzt.

Mark sieht seine Frau fragend an.

"Neill hatte schon wieder Nasenbluten. Diesmal einfach nach dem Baden. Sie gehen morgen mal zum Check ins Medical Center."

"Schon wieder. Das ist doch wirklich nicht mehr normal. Ich rufe gleich morgen früh Steve an und sage ihm, dass wir auch ins Center kommen." Neill war Marks Patenkind und er liebt den Jungen über alles


	2. Erste Begegnungen

Als Gwyn am nächsten Morgen erwacht, schreckt sie in die Höhe. Sie greift nach ihrem Wecker und sieht, dass er Fünf Uhr anzeigt. Erleichtert legt sie sich zurück. Sie dachte, sie hätte gleich am ersten Tag verschlafen. Gähnend streckt sie sich aus, springt dann aus dem Bett und macht sich einen Kaffee. Dann stellt sie den Fernseher auf den Nachrichtensender. Dieser zeigt gerade eine Werbung für den Summerslam und sie lacht leise auf. "Nun verfolgt mich die WWE", denkt sie. Mit der Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, geht sie ins Bad und macht sich für die Arbeit zurecht.

Pünktlich um 8 Uhr betritt sie die Kinderkrebsstation des Medical Centers.

"Guten Morgen Gwyn, darf ich dir Oberschwester Claire vorstellen. Und das sind Schwester Catherine und Schwester Grace." Betty zeigt auf die genannten Personen und Gwyn reicht ihnen die Hände.

"Es freut uns sehr, sie nun in unserem Team zu haben. Wir handhaben es hier so, dass wir uns duzen. Ist das ok?" Claire schaut sie an und Gwyn nickt. "Prima. Hier habe ich noch dein Namensschild. Ich führe dich dann gleich mal rum." Gwyn steckt sich das Schild an ihr Shirt und folgt Claire.

Ein paarmal muss Gwyn schon schlucken, als sie die Zimmer betritt, doch sie ist sofort von den Kindern angetan. Einige von ihnen haben überhaupt keine Berührungsängste und fassen sofort Vertrauen. Der Morgen geht sehr schnell vorbei und nach der Mittagspause kommt sie voller Elan mit Betty wieder zur Station zurück. Dort nimmt sie sich die erste Akte und geht ins Wartezimmer.

"Neill Foster", ruft sie und ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge von etwa Fünf Jahren springt auf.

"Das bin ich", ruft er und Gwyn lacht.

"Hallo Neill. Guten Tag Mr. und Mrs. Foster. Ich bin Gwyn. Bitte folgen sie mir in den Behandlungsraum Eins." Sie reicht den beiden die Hand. Paula, Marks Schwester ist sichtlich nervös. Sie waren vor zwei Tagen zuerst in die normale Ambulanz mit Neill gegangen und haben den Ärzten dort erzählt, was mit Neill los ist. Man hatte ihm Blut abgenommen und sie dann wieder heim geschickt. Einen Tag später rief die Klinik an und verwies sie zu Doktor Miller. Als Paula Kinderkrebsstation auf dem Schild las, wich all die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht.

"So, Neill, dann schmeiss dich mal auf die Liege. Was können wir denn für sie tun?" Gwyn sieht zu Neills Eltern.

"Neill hat seit Zirka Vier Wochen fast täglich Nasenbluten. Nebenbei ist er, was für ihn sehr unüblich ist oft müde und schläft sogar Mittags."

Gwyn merkt, wie angespannt die Eltern von Neill sind und lächelte sie an. "Ich kann verstehen, dass sie sehr verwirrt sein müssen. Aber es heißt noch gar nicht. Es kann auch eine Infektion sein, die den ganzen Blutkreislauf einfach durcheinanderschmeisst." Dann dreht sie sich lächelnd dem kleinen Jungen zu, der sie anstarrt. "So Neill, ich werde dich leider auch noch einmal picksen müssen. Aber ist nur ganz kurz in den Finger. Aber zuerst werde ich mit meinem Zauberaffen deinen Puls messen."

"Zauberaffen?"

"Ja, warte mal ab." Sie steckt die Hand in ihre Tasche und zieht ein kleines Kauziner-Plüschäffchen heraus. Sie hat das Tier so präpariert, dass ihr Blutdruckmessgerät darin versteckt ist und jedes Mal, wenn sie auf den Blasebalg drückt, bekommt der Affe jetzt dicke Backen. "Was meinst du, was der dir gleich den Arm aufpusten kann. Guck mal auf seine Wangen." Sie legt die Manschette um Neills Arm und drückt los.

"Guck mal Mum, was der für dicke Backen hat!" Neill lacht laut los und auch Paula geht ein Lächeln über das Gesicht. Dann nimmt Gwyn Neills Zeigefinger in die Hand und pickt mit der Nadel in diesen. Das Blut, welches rauskommt, drückt sie auf eine Karte.

"So, das ist unser geheimer Fingerabdruck. Der kommt jetzt zum Chef und dann kriegst du deinen Agentennamen."

Doktor Miller betritt den Raum und bittet Steve und Paula in den Nebenraum. Als Gwyn ihn ansieht, schüttelt er leicht mit dem Kopf.

"Scheisse, und das am Ersten Tag", denkt sie traurig. Sie bringt Neill ins Spielzimmer und geht wieder auf den Flur.

Mark und Michelle haben ihre Kinder in der Schule und im Kindergarten abgesetzt und betreten nun den Flur der Kinderkrebstation. Steve hatte Mark eine SMS geschickt, wo sie sich befanden und er war ganz erschrocken.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Mein Name ist Mark Calaway. Meine Schwester Paula Foster ist mit meinem Neffen hier?"

"Guten Tag. Ja, sie sind gerade bei Doktor Miller. Warten Sie, ich sage Bescheid?" Gwyn geht an das Büro von Doktor Miller. An der Türe angekommen, stockt sie kurz, denn sie kann Paula weinen hören.

Sie klopft an und tritt ein. "Mrs. Foster, ihr Bruder ist draussen. Soll ich ihn reinschicken?" Steve nickt ihr zu und nimmt Paula in die Arme.

"Sie können reingehen", sagt Gwyn traurig.

Als Mark und Michelle den Raum betreten, schluchzt Paula laut auf. Mark nimmt sie gleich in die Arme und schaut verwirrt. Doktor Miller gibt ihm und Michelle die Hand und fordert sich auf sich zu setzen.

"Was ist los? Paula, sag mir was los ist?" Paula starrt ihn aber nur an.

Steve ist es, der antwortet und für Mark bricht der Boden ein. "Neill hat akute Leukämie!"

Michelle nimmt eine Hand vor den Mund und schüttelt den Kopf. Sie berührt Paulas Schultern und legt ihren Kopf dann auf sie.

"Aber er war doch immer gesund", stammelt Mark.

"Wie der Name schon sagt. Akute Leukämie kann sehr schnell das Immunsystem eines Menschen angreifen. Seine Werte sind im Moment noch im Rahmen, doch wir müssen schnell reagieren."

"Und das heisst?"

"Wir werden sofort mit Bestrahlung anfangen und uns nach einem geeigneten Spender umsehen."

"Tun sie alles was in ihrer Macht steht. Egal was es kostet", fährt Mark ihn an und Michelle nimmt seinen Arm.

"Natürlich Mr. Calaway."

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte sie nicht so anschreien." Mark fährt sich über den Kopf.

"Schon gut. Das sind wir gewohnt und wir verstehen die Wut natürlich. Man fragt sich, warum? Wir haben hier einen ausgezeichneten Seelsorger, falls jemand von ihnen reden möchte. Wir werden Neill sofort stationär aufnehmen und nach weiteren Tests sofort mit der Behandlung anfangen." Dann geht er kurz aus dem Raum.

"Gwyn, richten sie bitte zusammen mit Betty Zimmer Drei für Neill ein. Claire, leg bitte eine neue Akte an. Ach Gwyn, du bist jetzt die Erste Ansprechpartnerin für Neills Familie. Wir machen das hier immer so. Dann sind die Familien nich ganz so verwirrt und müssen andauernd neu fragen", weist er die Schwestern an. Gwyn nickt.

Mark und Michelle kommen aus dem Raum und Betty sieht sie an. "Wisst ihr eigentlich wer das ist. Das ist Mark Calaway, der Undertaker!"

Nun wusste Gwyn, wo sie sein Gesicht schon gesehen hatte. "Ist doch egal. Er ist jetzt ein Onkel, der sich Sorgen um seinen Neffen macht."

Mark hatte die Worte gehört und lächtelt kurz. Er ist sich sicher, dass Neill hier gut aufgehoben ist. Er geht mit Michelle in das Spielzimmer, wo Neill gerade malt.

"He, mein kleiner Champ."

"Hallo, Onkel Mark. Hallo Tante Michelle. Können wir jetzt gehen?" Mark schaut zu Michelle und schluckt.

Gwyn hatte den Raum betreten. "Hi, mein Kleiner. Sag, mal hast du nicht Lust ein wenig hierzubleiben? Wir haben da so ein Problem. Und zwar sind in deinem Blut ein paar kleine Störenfriede. Die machen da Party und stören alle beim Schlafen. Nun müssen wir ihnen ab und zu ein wenig Schlafmittel verabreichen, aber das muss ganz langsam gemacht werden. Weil, die sind ziemlich schlau und wenn wir ihnen den Saft auf einmal geben, dann merken die das und trinken nicht mehr. Also müssen wir zwei sie überlisten. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir das nicht schaffen. Wir sind doch viel schlauer oder?"

Neill hatte Gwyn zugehört und nickt dann lachend. "Aber sicher doch. Und wenn die doch nicht hören wollen, dann kommt Onkel Mark. Der ist nämlich der Undertaker."

Gwyn springt entsetzt auf und hält sich die Brust. "Na, da werde ich noch wahnsinnig. Also, wenn der Undertaker uns noch hilft, dann verschwinden die garantiert. Aber ich glaube, wir versuchen es erst einmal allein."

Sie schaut auf Mark, der ihr dankend zunickt. Gwyn schiebt Neill dann aus dem Zimmer.

Mark hatte Steve, Paula und Michelle zu Hause raus gelassen, und fuhr jetzt in die Trainingshalle der WWE. Noch ganz verstört betritt er die grosse Halle, wo schon etliche Wrestler trainieren.

"Hi Mark, alles klar?", ruft Randy, doch Mark läuft an ihm vorbei. Verwirrt schaut Randy ihm nach.

Mark ist so in Gedanken, dass er fast Stephanie und Paul umrennt.

"Ist alles ok, Mark. Du siehst ja ganz verstört aus". Stephanie McMahon sieht ihn besorgt an.

Mark lässt seine Tasche fallen und lehnt sich gegen den Ring, der mitten im Raum steht.

"Mark, was ist los? Ist etwas mit Michelle oder den Kindern?" Paul greift an seine Schulter.

"Es ist Neill. Neill hat Leukämie", flüstert er fast.

"Was?" Stephanie kann es nicht glauben.

" Er hat seit Wochen Nasenbluten und war immer müde, da sind Steve und Paula mit ihm in die Klinik gefahren."

"Und jetzt?"

"Sie wollen sofort mit Bestrahlung anfangen. Und dann schauen sie noch einem Knochenmarkspender."

Paul schluckt. Steph und er haben selber ein Kind und wenn er sich vorstellt, dass sein Kind... nein wollte er gar nicht. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Steve und Paula sich jetzt fühlen. "Wir helfen euch, wo wir nur können. Zuerst einmal werden wir einen Aufruf starten, damit sich alle testen lassen."

"Danke", kommt nur von Mark. Die WWE war wie seine zweite Familie. Auch wenn es im Ring immer so aussah, dass man sich nicht verstehen würde, so sah es ausserhalb ganz anders aus. Sie hielten eigentlich alle zusammen.

"Was willste testen?", ruft Jonathan, der neben den Dreien erschienen ist.

"Kann ich den Leuten Bescheid sagen?" Mark nickt mit dem Kopf.

Paul nimmt zwei Finger in die Hände und pfeift laut. Alle Augen richten sich auf ihn.

"Kommt mal näher Leute. Wir haben etwas zu bereden! Es ist etwas passiert. Ihr kennt doch Neill, Marks Neffen?" Er schaut in die Runde und sieht viele nicken. "Neill liegt im Krankenhaus. Bei ihm hat man Leukämie festgestellt."

"Oh nein, Mark." Natalya springt auf und drückt Mark an sich. Und auch John legt seinen Arm auf die Schulter.

"Ich bitte euch, dass ihr euch für Neill testen lasst. Werde gleich mit der Klinik telefonieren und abklären, wo und wann wir das am besten machen. John, du hast doch morgen einen Lauf für die Foundation? Toni soll gleich ein Werbebanner machen, wo wir darauf hinweisen." John nick ihm zu.

"Ich bin schon in der Stammzellendatei. Kannst du gleich in der Klinik sagen", ruft Sarona alias Tamina Snuka.

"Ok, Stephanie, du machst bitte zwei Listen. Eine, in der sich alle eintragen, die schon getestet sind und eine für die, die sich testen lassen wollen."

Joe alias Roman Reigns und Dave alias Batista schauen sich an. Sie kennen Neill schon seit er klein war und sind sichtlich erschüttert.

"Ich kann das alles nicht glauben", meine Dave und fasst sich an den Kopf.

Sie gehen zu Mark rüber, der noch immer am Ring steht.

"Alles klar Grosser?" Joe schaut ihn an und Mark nickt.

"Geht schon. War nur alles ein wenig viel heute morgen. Aber Neill ist ganz tapfer. Er hat eine nette Krankenschwester erwischt, die ihm das alles total locker erklärt hat. Gwyn"

John horcht auf. "Gwyn? Schlank, blonde Haare. Wenn das die Gwyn ist, die ich gestern im Flugzeug kennengelernt habe. Die ist sehr nett. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie im Medical arbeitet."

Stephanie hatte sogleich zwei Listen in die Halle gehangen und als Paul sie nach zwei Tagen abnahm, standen bis auf zwei Leute eigentlich alle drauf. Ja, so kannte er seine Leute. Anstatt mit der Klinik zu telefonieren, beschlossen er und Stephanie und er selber hinzufahren.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl, weil sie nicht wussten, was sie erwartet, betreten sie die Station.


	3. Ich kann doch kein Blut sehen

"Guten Tag, mein Name ist Paul Levesque und das ist meine Frau Stephanie. Wir sind Freunde von den Fosters." Er schaut Schwester Claire freundlich an.

Die steht kurz vor einer Schnappatmung, denn sie ist ein riesen Fan von Paul alias Triple H.

"Triple... ähm Mr. Levesque. Ja, die Fosters sind in Zimmer Drei. Soll ich sie hinführen?"

Paul schmunzelt ein wenig und nickt. Claire klopft an die Türe zu Neils Zimmer und tritt ein.

"Hallo Paul, Hallo Stephanie. Es ist schön euch zu sehen. Ihr habt es sich von Mark schon gehört". Paula sieht sie mit verweinten Augen an.

"Ja, es tut uns so leid. " Stephanie drückt Paula an sich.

"Schwester Claire, ich habe hier zwei Listen mitgebracht. Unsere Leute haben sich eingetragen, weil sie sich testen lassen wollen. Die andere Liste ist mit Leuten, die wohl schon in der Datei sind." Er reichte Claire die beiden Blätter.

"Die Zweite brauchen wir eigentlich nicht. Registrierte werden automatisch durchgecheckt. Ich brauche nur diese hier. Ok, sie können ihren Leuten sagen, dass sie kommen können, wann sie wollen. Entweder sollen sie sich hier das Testpaket abholen für den Speichel, oder sie lassen sich gleich hier Blut abnehmen."

"Ok, ich rufe dann gleich im Büro an und sage Kelly Bescheid. Die soll es allen mitteilen." Er schaut seine Frau kurz an und geht raus.

"Na, mein Freund. Wie geht es dir denn?" Stephanie hatte sich zu Neill auf das Bett gesetzt.

"Gut. Weist du, was hier klasse ist? Hier bekommt man immer Eis."

"Nein, echt", lacht Stephanie ihn an und Neill nickt wild mit dem Kopf.

Gemeinsam mit Gwyn betritt Paul nun den Raum wieder.

"Da ist meine liebste Krankenschwester hier. Gwyn, hast du wieder Eis für mich?"

"Nun ist aber mal gut. Du hast gleich eine richtige Eiskugel als Bauch. Kurze Pause ok." Gwyn strahlt ihn an.

"Gwyn, das sind Freunde von uns. Paul und Stephanie Levesque", stellt Paula vor.

Gwyn reicht ihnen die Hand und überprüft dann den Tropf, der rechts von Neill steht.

"Siehst du, die erste Flasche Schlafmittel haben wir den Biestern schon verpasst. Jetzt machen wir eine Pause, damit sie ja nichts merken."

Paul schaut verwirrt und Neill lacht. "Weist du, Gwyn sagt, ich habe da so Leute, die Party in mir drin machen, und die anderen beim Schlafen stören. Und wir werfen die jetzt raus", plappert er drauflos.

Paul lacht. Ihm gefällt die Art, wie Gwyn dem Jungen die Sache erklärt. Man spürt, dass Neill überhaupt keine Angst hat. Selbst als Gwyn eine kleine Nadel zückt, hält er tapfer die Hand hin.

Joe, Jonathan, Colby, Stephen und Dave betreten die Empfangshalle des Krankenhauses und stehen beim Pförtner. Sie hatten sich sofort nach Pauls Anruf auf den Weg gemacht.

"Hallo, wir wollen uns als Stammzellenspender registrieren lassen." Mit den Fingern auf der Theke klopfend, schaut Jonathan den Mann an.

Der starrt sie ungläubig an. "Mein Gott, erst der Undertaker, eben John Cena und die Uso's und jetzt der Shield, Batista und Seamus. Ich wird noch wahnsinnig. Kann ich die Herren um ein Autogramm bitten?"

Jonathan grinst. "Klar, aber dann müssen sie uns sagen, wo wir hin müssen. Ich will so schnell wie es geht wieder raus, denn ich bin allergisch gegen Krankenhäuser."

Der Pförtner gibt kurz auf der Station Bescheid und erklärt ihnen dann, nachdem er von allen Autogrammen erhalten hat, den Weg. Gwyn und Betty warten bereits im Vorraum der Station, als es Klopft.

"So schnell sieht man sich wieder. Grüss dich Gwyn", ruft John und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ja, so schnell kann es gehen. Ist zwar leider ein nicht so toller Anlass, aber es freut mich, dich zu sehen."

"Meine beiden Freunde hier wollen sich testen lassen. Ich bin ja schon. Also, dass sind Joshua und Joseph."

"Ok, wollt ihr das Teststäbchen oder gleich Ader lassen?"

"Na, wenn schon ganz. Denke mal mit Blut geht schneller oder?"

Gut. Joshua, du kannst zu Betty rübergehen. Joseph, du kannst zu mir. " Sie zeigt auf die Liege neben sich und Joseph setzt sich gleich drauf.

Catherine steckt den Kopf rein. "Draussen warten die nächsten Acht. Schafft ihr das oder soll ich euch Ted schicken?"

"Passt schon. Ich denke mal, die Damen und Herren haben ein wenig Geduld.", meint Betty und sticht Joshua die Nadel in den Arm.

"Ich werde mal nach Neill sehen. Ausserdem wollte ich Grace nachher noch besuchen. Sie liegt doch noch hier oder?" Betty nickt John zu, der die Hand schon an der Türe hat.

"So, fertig Joseph. Du kannst mir dann gleich den nächsten rein schicken." Joseph nickt und geht raus.

Kurz darauf klopft es und Jonathan betritt den Raum. Hinter ihm folgt Joe. Gwyn bereitet gerade eine neues Set vor und schaut kurz hoch.

"Hi, ich bin Jonathan und das ist Joe", plaudert Jonathan drauf los.

"Hallo. Das ist Betty und ich bin Gwyn. Wollt ihr einen Speicheltest oder..."

"Nein, wir sind doch keine Weicheier." Schon hat Jonathan den Arm freigelegt und setzt sich auf Gwyns Liege.

Sie grinst ihn an und nimmt seinen Arm. Joe setzt sich zu Betty und legt ebenfalls den Arm frei. Als Betty ihn berührt, schluckt sie kurz. Gwyn sticht mit der Nadel in Jonathans Arm und er starrt drauf. Gwyn sieht, dass er leichenblass wird.

"So, ich glaube, du legst dann leg ich mal besser hin." Sie packt mit der Hand unter seinen Nacken und hilft ihm.

Joe lacht auf. "Er versucht es aber auch immer wieder. Jon, du weist, dass du bei Nadeln immer versagst."

"Na Bravo. Ein Kerl wie ein Baum und kann dann kein Blut sehen. Aber Helden spielen müssen sie immer." Gwyn schüttelt lachend den Kopf. "So, du hast es schon geschafft. Nun bleib noch kurz liegen."

Joe stand wieder aufgestanden und verlässt lachend den Raum.

"Was lachst du?" Colby und John sehen ihn an.

"Na, Jon, der lernt es nie. Will die Weiber beeindrucken und nun liegt er da."

"Hast du Gwyn gesehen? Nette Mädel oder?", kommt von John. Joe schnalzt mit der Zunge. "Ja, habe ich mir auch gedacht. Jonathan hatte das Glück, Blut bei ihr zu lassen."

Jonathan kommt nun auch ein wenig zitternd aus dem Raum. "Verdammter Mist." Die Jungs lachen.

Betty schaut aus dem Fenster der Zimmertüre.

"Man, hast du den Body von Joe gesehen. Mir ist ein wenig heiss geworden." Betty sieht Gwyn an.

"Yup, nicht schlecht. Aber von Kerlen hab ich erstmal genug. Gucken reicht mir."

Mark ist mittlerweile ebenfalls zu seiner Truppe gestoßen und ist von der Anzahl ganz überwältigt. "Können wir den Stöpsel besuchen?" Jonathan schaut ihn an.

Bevor Mark etwas sagen kann, steht Claire vor ihm. "Ja, können sie. Aber nur zu Dritt und höchstens fünf Minuten. Die anderen Kinder sind auch schon ganz nervös. Sie haben wohl einige erkannt."

Jonathan legt einen Arm um die Oberschwester. "Na, das wollen wir ja nicht. Ich habe da eine Idee. Während wir den Stöpsel besuchen, können doch die anderen ein wenig durch die Zimmer der anderen Kinder gehen."

Claire strahlt ihn an. "Das würden sie echt tun?"

"Logo", kommt von Dave und die anderen nicken ihm zu.

Joe, Colby und Jonathan klopfen an Neills Zimmer und treten ein. Colby erschrickt ein wenig, denn Neill ist sehr blaß. Steve schüttelt den Dreien die Hand. "Und wie geht's ihm", meint Colby.

"Er hat gleich gestern die Erste Bestrahlung bekommen. Aber er reagiert sehr heftig darauf. Wir müssen halt abwarten, sagt Doktor Miller."

Gwyn hatte Dave noch zur Ader gelassen und wollte nun kurz Neills Werte überprüfen. Als sie die Türe zu seinem Zimmer öffnet, stehen Joe, Colby und Jonathan um sein Bett.

"Na, da hast du ja schon wieder Besuch. Dir kann ja gar nicht langweilig werden."

"Gwyn, gibt es gleich wieder Schlafmittel für die Blöden?"

"Na, blöd sagt man doch nicht. Nein, heute bekommen die anderen einen Superman-Cocktail. Die sind so müde von den Partys der anderen, dass sie beschlossen haben, dort mal zu klopfen und zu schimpfen. Und weil sie so müde sind, müssen wir sie erst einmal aufpeppen, damit sie sich gegen sie wehren können."

Joe geht sich durch die Haare und grinst. "Erklärt ihr das den Kindern immer so?"

"Nö, nur ich mache das so," sagt sie grinsend. Mark kommt in das Zimmer und setzt sich gleich zu Neill. "Onkel Neill, die Gwyn weis wohl überhaupt nichts über Wrestling."

"Olle Petze", ruft Gwyn empört. Dann lacht sie.

Mark und Michelle hatten heute Mittag mit Gwyn ihre Pause in der Cafeteria verbracht. Mark wollte die Person, die jetzt für ihren Neffen zuständig war, näher kennenlernen. Er hatte Gwyn regelrecht gelöchert. Sie konnte ihn verstehen und hatte ihm Rede und Antwort gestanden.

"Na, so was geht aber auch gar nicht Gwyn. Ich glaube, dann muss ihr mal die Trainingshalle der WWE zeigen." Gwyn lacht ihn an. "Nein, das ist mein Ernst. Wenn du möchtest, dann zeige ich dir morgen mal, wie die Jungs und Mädels trainieren."

"Sehr gerne. Morgen habe ich einen halben Tag frei. Das passt dann gut."

Mark nennt ihr die Adresse und sie verabreden sich für 10 Uhr am nächsten Tag.


	4. Ein Einblick in die WWE

Gwyn kam mit einem Taxi zur Trainingshalle gefahren, da sie noch kein Auto hatte. Ihr Bruder wollte ihr ihren kleinen Chrysler am Wochenende bringen und dann mit dem Flugzeug wieder heimfliegen.

Mark stand mit John draussen vor der Halle. "Guten Morgen", ruft sie, als sie aus dem Taxi steigt.

John hält ihr die Türe zur Halle auf und sie guckt erstaunt. "Wow, die ist ja riesig."

Stephanie steht gerade mit ihrer Sekretärin in der Halle und bespricht das Anbringen der Werbebanner.

"Stephanie, darf ich dir Gwyn vorstellen. Sie ist Neills Krankenschwester und ich wollte sie ein wenig rumführen. Neill hat bemängelt, dass sie null Ahnung vom Wrestling hat."

Stephanie lacht. "Ich habe Gwyn schon kennengelernt. Grüss dich. Ja, dann macht das mal. Viel Spass dabei."

"Hi Mark, alles klar? Wie geht's euch?" Dave kommt auf sie zu und klatscht Mark ab. Dave reicht Gwyn die Hand. "Morgen Gwyn. Heute bekommst du aber kein Blut von mir." Gwyn lacht.

"Hey Gwyn, alles Paletti" ruft nun Jonathan und winkt sie ran. Joseph nimmt seine Kopfhörer ab und schaut in ihre Richtung, als Gwyn auf sie zukommt. Er schluckt, denn Gwyn sieht verdammt gut aus. Sie trägt ein enges blaues Kleid. Jonathan umarmt sie, als würde er sie schon seit Ewigkeiten kennen. "Danke nochmal für deine Pflege gestern. Ich weis auch nicht. Bei Nadeln ist es um mich geschehen."

"Passiert schonmal. Aber stell dich beim nächsten Mal nicht so heldenhaft an."

Plötzlich hört sie Joe und Colby stöhnen. "Hiiiiiii Jungs", ruft eine quietschende Stimme. AJLee hat die Halle betreten und geht gleich auf Joe und Colby zu. "Roman hilfst du mir gleich bei den SitUps" meint sie und klappert mit den Augen.

"Wie du siehst habe ich keine Zeit. Und ich heisse immer noch Joe", raunt dieser und verdreht genervt die Augen. Sie greift an seine Oberarme und streicht drüber. "Ach komm, du hast so starke Arme, du brauchst doch gar nicht mehr soviel trainieren" Joe schüttelt ihr Hand ab. Jonathan sieht, dass sein Freund total genervt ist und eilt zur Hilfe. "Ey AJ, ich helfe dir" sagt er kurz.

"Na,meinetwegen" antwortet sie, aber man sieht ihr an, dass sie nicht begeistert ist. Sie schaut in Gwyns Richtung. "Dürfen hier nun auch schon normale Leute rein" zischt sie und macht eine abwertende Kopfbewegung.

"Gwyn ist mit Mark hier. Sie ist die Krankenschwester von Neill. Also Klappe" faucht Colby, der neben ihr steht.

"Ooooh Sorry. Aber trotzdem" murmelt sie weiter. Sie lässt sich auf die Matte neben Joe fallen.

Gwyn ist sauer. Was war das für eine arrogante Ziege. Colby sieht, wie sauer sie ist und stupst Gwyn kurz an. "Lass die quatschen.

"Lieber normale Leute, als Leute denen das Hirn in die Titten gerutscht ist. Und wie man sieht, war das ja nicht gerade viel" meint Gwyn und zwinkert ihm zu. Joe und Jonathan haben den Satz ebenfalls gehört und Joe fängt fürchterlich an zu lachen.

Empört schaut AJ ihn an. "Warum lachst du, Roman " fragt sie affektiert. "Nichts, schon gut" antwortet er. Dann schaut er Colby an, der sich ebenfalls weggedreht hat und sieht, dass er sich vor lachen kaum halten kann.

"Und an Realitätsverlust scheint sie auch zu leiden. Nicht wahr Roman!" Sie zwinkert Joe zu. Mit einem Daumen hoch signalisiert er ihr, dass er sie verstanden hat.

Sag mal, hast du dich extra für mich so in Schale geschmissen. Ich muss sagen echt heiss" schnalzt Jonathan und guckt seitlich an ihr runter.

Gwyn guckt ihn entsetzt an "Du wirst von mir nie sehen, dass ich mich für nen Kerl in Schale schmeisse. Das mache ich nur für mich" antwortet sie frech.

Mark zeigt ihr dann noch die Arena, wo auch der Summerslam stattfinden soll. Gwyn klappt der Kiefer nach unten und sie schnappt nach Luft. Im Fernseher sahen die Hallen schon gewaltig aus, aber jetzt real, machte die selbst noch leere Halle ihr Angst.

Colby, Joe und Jonathan kommen die Treppe runter an ihr vorbei.

Das muss doch ein klasse Feeling sein, wenn ihr hier reinkommt und die Leute jubeln euch zu, oder?" meint sie. Colby kommt von hinten an ihr Ohr. "Ich kriege immer noch Gänsehaut."

Sie setzt sich mit Mark an den Ring. The Shield und die Wyatts gingen ihre Moves durch und Mark erklärte ihr soweit alles. Ab und zu zuckte sie zusammen.

"Mein Gott, dass sich da keiner verletzt ist echt unglaublich."

"Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken Gwyn. Das du so für Neill da bist. Ich denke mal, es sind nicht alle so wie du."

"Mag sein. Jeder geht anders damit um. Viele, die diesen Beruf haben, nehmen sich vor, dass alles nicht so nah an sich ran zu lassen. Gehen mit den Patienten zwar liebevoll um, aber immer auf Abstand. Ich kann das nicht. Ich konfrontiere mich deshalb selber komplett mit allem. Natürlich lasse ich alles so näher an mich ran und glaube mir, dass ich oft genug zu Hause sitze und heule. Aber die Seelsorger in den Kliniken sind wirklich sehr gut und ich nutze sie auch, wenn es gar nicht mehr geht. Sehr gut ist auch eine stabile Familie, die hinter einem steht. Ich komme so am Besten damit klar. Meine Angst ist zu groß, dass wenn ich es wegschiebe, ich irgendwann total abstumpfe. Denn das möchte ich nicht."

"Die Kinder scheinen dies zu merken. Ich habe beobachtete, dass sie immer strahlen, wenn du kommst."

Gwyn läuft rot an und winkt ab. "Ach, das liegt nur an den Geschichten, die ich ihnen erzähle. Das ist auch meine Art, damit umzugehen. Du kannst Kindern nicht vor den Kopf hauen, dass sie Krebszellen im Körper haben, die sie zerstören. Nein, ich habe da lieber die Leute, die eine Party machen. Und ich bin froh, dass das Team hier eigentlich genauso tickt wie ich. Ich befürchte, die haben genauso einen an der Klatsche, wie ich."

Mark lacht laut auf. "So kann man es auch sagen.

Sein Handy klingelt und er nimmt ab. "Ja, Schatz. Ist nicht dein ernst. Ich komme sofort." Er legt auf und strahlt. "Sie haben wohl einen Spender für Neill gefunden. Fährst du mit?"

"Natürlich" Gwyns Herz macht einen Hüpfer


	5. Blut, Eis und Strand

Gwyn sitzt noch immer völlig verwirrt auf dem Stuhl im Aufenthaltsraum. Immer und immer wieder blättert sie die Unterlagen durch. Mit der Hand fährt sie sich durch ihre langen Haare. Claire stellt ihr einen Kaffee hin und Betty starrt sie wartend an.

"Und machst du es?"

"Natürlich, gar keine Frage. Aber ist das nicht alles Kurios. Ich bin erst seit kurzem hier, lerne diese tolle Familie kennen und nun das hier." Ihre Finger tippen auf das Blatt Papier vor ihr.

Als sie mit Mark in die Klinik gekommen war, bat Doktor Miller sie in sein Büro. Stillschweigend hatte er ihr einen Bericht vorgelegt, den sie sogleich las. Es war ein Spender für Neill gefunden worden. Sie, Gwyn Peters war der passende Spender. "Wow", hatte sie nur gestammelt.

Sie trinkt den letzten Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und steht dann auf. "So, ich werde mal zu Neill gehen. Ich denke mal, seine Familie wird das jetzt auch ein wenig verdaut haben." Claire strahlt ihr hinterher.

Leise klopft sie an Neills Türe und hört ein "Herein."

Sie betritt den Raum und schaut in die Gesichter von Paula, Steve, Michelle, Mark, Joe und Colby. Neill liegt in seinem Bett und schläft. Schweigend geht sie an sein Bett und überprüft seine Akte.

"Und hat Doktor Miller euch schon Bescheid gesagt?"

Paula schluchzt leise auf. Gwyn berührt ihre Schulter. "Hey Paula, nicht weinen. Es wird sicher alles gut."

"Dann wirst du es tun?" Paula sieht sie an.

"Natürlich werde ich es tun. Was dachtest du denn?"

Mark steht auf und zieht sie in seine Arme. "Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du etwas besonderes bist. Du bist uns vom Schicksal geschenkt worden."

Gwyn lacht ihn an. "Na, dann soll das Schicksal jetzt keinen Mist mehr machen, sonst müssen wir da mal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden."

Doktor Miller betritt den Raum. "Wow, ich bin noch immer ganz durcheinander. Normalerweile lernen sich Spender und Patient erst nach zwei Jahren kennen. Ich glaube, das fällt hier dann weg. Gwyn, ich muss dir jetzt trotzdem das ganze Prozedere erklären, auch wenn du es schon weist. Sollen wir in mein Büro."

Sie winkt ab."Erzähl mir den Blabla hier. Dann haben wir es hinter uns."

"Also, wir werden den Eingriff unter Vollnarkose durchführen. Aus deinem Becken wird ein Knochenmark/Blutgemisch entnommen. Ist nicht dramatisch, denn innerhalb von zwei Wochen hat sich dein Knochenmark neu gebildet. Ausser einer Narbe über dem Gesäß bleibt nichts zurück."

Gwyn fasst sich grinsend an den Po. "Na, wenn sie einmal dabei sind. So ein Kilo Fett geht da sicher auch noch weg."

"Hallo, was für Fett. Dein Hintern ist perfekt", kommt von Joe. Dann läuft er leicht rot an. "Anoa'i, halt die Klappe", denkt er. Mark und Michelle grinsen sich an.

"Du kannst gleich noch zu Claire, die dir Blut abnimmt. Und dann kommt Tim, unser Anästhesist und macht das Narkosegespräch. Wenn du zustimmst, passiert es gleich morgen."

Gwyn nickt ihm zu und schaut zu Neill, der mittlerweile aufgewacht ist und nun ängstlich schaut "Das schaffen wir zwei doch mit links oder? Das Schlafmittel hat leider nicht gewirkt. Die Viecher sind echt zu schlau. Aber wir haben da eine Idee. Du kriegst was von meinem Blut. Denn da sind Supermänner drinne und die gehen jetzt aufräumen." Neill hebt den Daumen.

Mit Joe, Colby und Mark geht sie aus dem Raum. Claire teilt ihr mit, dass es noch etwas dauern wird.

"Ok, ich glaube, dass ich ein wenig spazieren gehe. Muss den Kopf frei kriegen. Betty, du hast meine Nummer. Ruf mich einfach an, wenn ich zurück kommen soll."

"Darf ich dich begleiten. "Joe sieht sie fragend an und sie nickt.

"Kommst du auch mit Colby?"

"Nein, ich habe gleich noch einen Termin bei Paul. Aber danke Gwyn."

Gwyn schnappt sich ihre Tasche und geht mit Joe hinaus.

"Termin? Paul ist doch gar nicht da?

"Ach, echt Mark." Colby grinst ihn an.

Gwyn und Joe gehen zuerst an den Geschäften der Promenade entlang. Dort kauft sie für ihre Eltern ein paar Souvenirs. Nachdem Joe zwei Eis an einem Eisstand gekauft hat, gehen sie nun einen kleinen Weg runter zum Strand, wo sie sich auf den heißen Sand fallen lassen. Fasziniert schaut Gwyn aufs Meer.

"Du schaust, als hättest du noch nicht oft das Meer gesehen" sagt er lachend.

Sie schaut schräg zu ihm rüber und grinst.

"Ich komme aus Thunder Bay, Kanada. Ein schönes Städtchen mit circa 120000 Einwohnern. Wir haben einen schönen See, aber bei einer Sommertemparatur von maximalen 24 Grad hat man nicht wirklich Lust da reinzuspringen" antwortet sie.

Joe schüttelt sich lachend. "Brr, nein die hab ich dann wohl auch nicht. Ich könnte mir das gar nicht vorstellen. Wenn ich runterkommen will, dann geh ich oft zum Strand und schau einfach aufs Meer."

"Habt ihr denn eigentlich überhaupt gross Privatsphäre. Ich stelle mir das im Rampenlicht sicher schwer vor" fragt sie ihn.

"Es geht. Hier in Amerika ist Wrestling ja was ganz normales. Hin und wieder möchte jemand ein Autogramm, aber es hält sich in Grenzen. Du siehst doch, hier hat uns noch keiner angesprochen." Kurz drehte er sich nach rechts und links. "In Europa, wenn wir auf Tour sind, da gehts schon zur Sache. Den Sport gibt es da halt wenig und deshalb ist das dort immer ein Highlight. Aber so oft kommt das ja auch nicht vor."

Gwyn kippt nach hinten und legt ihren Arm unter den Kopf. Sie fühlt sich in der warmen Sonne sehr wohl. Kurz dreht sie den Kopf in sein Richtung und trifft seine braunen Augen, die sie anschauen.

"Hast du Angst vor morgen" fragt Joe.

"Ganz ehrlich. Mir geht der Arsch auf Grundeis. Auch wenn ich Krankenschwester bin, gehe ich auch nicht gerne ins Krankenhaus. Ich habe keine Angst vor den Schmerzen oder so. Wenn ich daran denke, dass Neill so wieder gesund wird, dann ist das alles halb so wild. Aber ich habe Angst vor der Narkose. Ich hasse nichts mehr wie Kontrollverlust. Ich muss immer alles in der Hand haben und leiten" antwortet sie.

Er grinst los. "Aha, das käme in einer anderen Art sicher ziemlich gut. Alles leiten und in der Hand haben. Obwohl die Kontrolle verlieren da nicht schlecht wäre.

Gwyn versteht sofort was er meint. Sie schlägt mit der Faust gegen seinen Oberarm und lacht. " Bah, du bist fies." Joe hat es geschafft, die Stimmung zu lockern. Gwyns Laune steigt sofort an. Plötzlich klingelt ihr Handy. Sie denkt, dass es Betty ist und nimmt ab. "Hi Betty..."

"Hallo Süsse" hört sie Jonathan in den Hörer rufen. "Alles klar? Hab die Nummer von der liebreizenden Betty erhascht. Was machst du? Vermisse dich", meint er.

"Ich sitze hier am Strand und esse ein Eis mit deinem Freund Joe", antwortet sie lachend. Sie hatte gestern abend noch lange mit Jonathan in der Krankenhauskantine gesessen. Die beiden konnten sich ansehen und sie wusste was er dachte. Und das, obwohl sie ihn erst seit knapp einer Woche kannte.

"Ok, dann dreht euch mal um" sagt er. Gwyn dreht sich nach hinten und lässig an einer Wand circa 100 m von ihnen steht Jonathan, und grinst über beide Ohren. Gwyn legt auf, als er auf sie zukommt. Er lässt sich rechts neben sie plumpsen und klatscht Joe ab. Gwyn bekommt einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Und alles Ok soweit. War eben bei Neill. Er hat mir sofort von deinem Supermanblut erzählt. Du kommst auf Ideen", sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

"Ich musste ihm doch irgendwas erzählen. Ich hoffe, dass auch alles bei ihm anschlägt und das er schnell gesund wird. Von mir aus schneiden sie mir den ganzen Rücken auf, um an die Zellen zu kommen" antwortet Gwyn und grinst.

Gwyns Telefon klingelt wieder und diesmal ist es wirklich Betty, die ihr sagt, dass man auf sie wartet.

"So ich muss los Jungs. Wir sehen uns" sagt sie. Gemeinsam stehen sie auf. Jonathan drückt sie fest an sich.

"Ich werde mich morgen bei Mark melden ok. Wenn was ist, meine Nummer hast du ja jetzt"

Sie dreht sich zu Joe und will ihm die Hand reichen. Doch er hat sich vorgebeugt und seine Lippen berühren ihre Wange. Sie riecht sein Aftershave und spürt seine Bartstoppel in ihrem Gesicht. Ihr wird flau im Magen.

Viel Glück für dich und Neill." Etwas verstört verlässt Gwyn die beiden und geht Richtung Klinik. Joe starrt ihr nach und Jonathan schaut ihn an. Er knufft ihn in die Seite. "Hey Alter, zieh sie nicht mit deinen Blicken aus. Sie gefällt dir wohl?" feixt er und grinst.

Joe sieht ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

"Irgendwie schon. Sie ist halt so..."

"Normal. Einfach normal. Anders als die ganzen Tussen, wo du nicht weisst ob sie Joe oder Roman sehen, richtig" antwortet Jonathan. Ihm gefällt Gwyn auch, aber anders. Er sah sie wie eine Art Schwester.

"Richtig" flüstert Joe und sieht immer noch in die Richtung, wo Gwyn verschwunden ist.


	6. Geben und Nehmen

Mark und Michelle haben Gwyn zum Abendessen eingeladen. Gwyn war dabei sehr still dagesessen und Michelle sah sie besorgt an. Sie beschloss mit ihr zu reden. Gelegenheit hatte sie beim Abspülen. Gwyn war nicht davon abzubringen mitzuhelfen, und so stand sie schweigend neben Michelle und trocknete ab.

"Was ist los Gwyn. Du warst heute beim Abendessen so still. Hast du doch Bedenken wegen Stammzellenspende. Wir würden das verstehen."

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Um nichts in der Welt würde ich deswegen Bedenken haben. Ach,ich weis auch nicht. Bin im Moment so durcheinander. Egal, ich bin hier um Neill zu helfen und wegen nichts anderem" antwortet sie und stöhnt leise auf.

Michelle nimmt ihr das Handtuch ab und schiebt sie zu einem Küchenstuhl. Sie dreht ihren Stuhl um und sieht Gwyn an.

"So und nun mal raus mit der Sprache. Ich lass dich nicht eher nach Hause, bis du damit rausrückst. Und ich bin hartnäckig, dass lass dir gesagt sein" meint sie.

Gwyn muss lachen.

"Kann man sich in kurzer Zeit verlieben?" Gwyn schaut sie fragend an.

Michelle grinst innerlich. "Na klar kann man das. Also ich persönlich glaube auch an Liebe auf den ersten Blick" erwidert sie lässig. "Also wer?"

"Joe! Ich weis nicht. Wenn er mich anschaut, dann wird es mir heiss und kalt" antwortet Gwyn. Sie ist froh, dass es raus ist und sie weis, dass sie Michelle vertrauen kann.

"Wow, und Mark dachte schon Jonathan" grinst Michelle und Gwyn starrt sie erschrocken an. "Na so wie ihr beiden miteinander umgeht."

"Nein, Jonathan ist genau derselbe Typ wie ich. Deswegen verstehen wir uns wohl so gut. Ich sehe ihn wie meinen Seelenverwandten. Ist seltsam. Er schaut mich an und ich weis was er vorhat" antwortet sie.

"Der gute alte Joe. Ist ja auch ein lecker Kerl" Michelle schnalzt mit der Zunge.

"Michelle, nun machst du dich aber lustig" antwortet Gwyn, muss aber grinsen.

"Nein, gar nicht. Auf ihn fahren viele Frauen ab. Meinst du wie lange diese AJ schon versucht an ihn heranzukommen" meint sie.

"Das ist es ja. Wenn ich mir die Frauen so anschaue, mit denen er tagtäglich zu tun hat. Da kann ich ja schon gar nicht mithalten" antwortet Gwyn verstört.

"Hallo, gehts noch. Gwyn, die meisten von denen sind ganz normal Frauen wie du und ich. Klar, so Tussen hast du immer dabei. Also, von der Figur und vom Aussehen her hältst du da locker mit. Ich brezel dich morgen auf und du gehst glatt als neue WWE Diva durch" meint sie lachend.

"Ne lass mal" sagte Gwyn und schüttelt sich. Sie macht sich gerne zurecht, aber so aufgedonnert wie AJ wollte sie dann doch nicht aussehen.

"Und du hast Joe als Joe kennengelernt. In dem Business ist es halt schwer, das herauszufiltern. Wieviele Frauen haben Mark Avancen gemacht. Aber sie haben in ihn dann halt nur den "Undertaker" gesehen und wollten sich mit ihm brüsten. Und wie ich Joe einschätze, steht er eh nicht auf diese aufgetakelten Dinger."

"Daran habe ich noch nicht einmal gedacht. Natürlich war ich am Anfang ganz hin und weg, dass ich den "Undertaker" kennengelernt habe, aber ich sehe ihn als Mark. Ich finde es schön, dass ich den Menschen Mark kennenlernen darf. Genauso wie Jonathan, Joe oder Colby."

"Und wie gehts nun weiter" fragt Michelle und schaut sie von der Seite an.

"Na wie schon. Im Moment gibt es nur Neill, und darauf werde ich mich jetzt erst einmal konzentrieren. Alles weitere wird sich zeigen. Weist du, ich habe ein beschissenes Jahr hinter mir. Ich wollte eigentlich im August geheiratet haben, doch mein Verlobter hat es vorgezogen, mich mit meiner besten Freundin zu betrügen. Deshalb bin ich, was Männer angeht, lieber etwas vorsichtig."

"Das kann ich verstehen. Tut mir echt leid."

Gwyn hatte sich die ganze Nacht im Bett hin und hergewälzt. Um 5 Uhr schaut sie das letzte Mal auf die Uhr.

Pünktlich um 6 Uhr geht der Wecker und nicht ausgeschlafen und tierisch nervös geht sie unter die Dusche. Sie hat gerade ihre Zahnbürste im Mund, als er an ihrer Türe klingelte. Als sie öffnet, strahlen Jonathan, Joe und John sie an.

"Was macht ihr denn hier?"

"Wir sind ihr persönliches Taxi Mam?" John hebt die Hand an den Kopf und salutiert.

"Blödmann. Kommt rein und setzt euch. Ich bin gleich fertig. Wenn ihr Kaffee wollt, da steht die Maschine."

Sie geht ins Bad und macht sich fertig. Nervös setzt sie sich neben Joe und vermeidet es, ihn anzusehen.

"Ach, dass soll ich dir von Schwester Claire geben. Ich war gestern abend noch im Krankenhaus."

John reicht ihr eine Packung. "Na Bravo. Beruhigungsmittel. Bei denen geh ich immer ab wie sonstwas. Die nehme ich dann erst, bevor wir losfahren. Und John, ihr könnt davon ausgehen, dass ihr mich halten müsst, weil ich davon immer zittrige Beine bekomme. Ach, ein Lachanfall ist auch nicht auszuschliessen. Ich habe dann immer so eine Scheissegal Einstellung."

Joe grinst. Er beugt sich leicht zu ihr, sodass nur sie ihn hören kann. "Hmmm interessant. Kontrollverlust und Scheissegaleinstellung. Gute Mischung" flüstert er.

Gwyn lacht auf und boxt ihn wieder mal gegen die Schulter. "Flegel"

"Autsch. Die Frau muss mich immerverprügeln" sagt er laut.

"Dann hast du es sicher auch verdient" antwortet John.

Um 7:30 Uhr nimmt sie ein Glas aus dem Schrank und drückt dann zwei Tabletten aus der Packung. "So weg mit den Drogen" sagt sie lachend. Schnell steht sie auf und schaut in die Runde. "So Leute, ich muss dann ins Auto. Das Zeug wirkt schnell" meint sie und will ihre Jacke holen. Doch Jonathan kommt ihr zuvor und hält ihr die Jacke auf.

In der Klinik angekommen hakt John sich bei ihr ein, denn ihr ist schwummerig zumute. Ein Krankenpfleger kommt mit einem Rollstuhl, wo sie sich reinfallen lässt. Viel bekommt sie nun nicht mehr mit. Sie erkennt, dass Paula neben ihr steht und ihr Schulter festhält. Eine Schwester hilft ihr in die OP-Kleidung und setzt sie dann auf ein Bett. Professor Grave und Doktor Miller erzählen ihr noch etwas, aber das bekommt sie nur halb mit. Ein grelles Licht und ein Brennen im Arm ist das Letzte, was sie noch wahrnimmt.

Joe, der mit Jonathan, Mark, Michelle und John auf dem Flur steht zitterte leicht und geht sich durch die Haare, als man ihr Bett an ihn vorbeischiebt. Jonathan stubst ihn an.

"Du magst sie sehr?"

"Ja"

"Gwyn, hier ist Paula. Alles ist gut gegangen." Für Gwyn klingt die Stimme sehr weit weg und kommt dann näher. Sie öffnet die Augen und schließt sie schnell wieder, weil alles zu hell ist. Sie verspürt starke Schmerzen im Unterkörper und stöhnt auf. Wieder öffnet sie die Augen und sieht, dass neben Paula noch Steve und Doktor Miller im Raum sind.

"Ist Neill schon dran?", will sie von Paula wissen, die sofort nickt.

"Ja, er ist aber auch schon bald fertig. Du hast drei Stunden geschlafen. Hast du starke Schmerzen?" Paula laufen Tränen von den Wangen.

Rechts von ihr erscheint Doktor Miller und kontrolliert ihren Puls. "Ich lasse dir gleich noch Schmerzmittel von der Schwester geben Gwyn. Du hast dich tapfer gehalten. Wir werden dich doch heute noch hierbehalten, da du auf die Narkose doch nicht so gut reagiert hast. In der Aufwachphase hast du dich erbrochen." Er tätschelt leicht ihre Hand.

Mark und Michelle betreten den Raum. "Wir haben deine Eltern schon informiert, dass alles gut gegangen ist. Sollen dir viel Grüsse bestellen und von Steven soll ich dir das geben", meint Mark, bückt sich zu ihr runter und verpasst ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Gwyn lächelt.

Die Türe geht auf und ein Bett wird reingeschoben. "Neill", flüstert Gwyn.

"Er ist eingeschlafen. Hat die ganze Zeit auf den Schlauch mit dem Blut geschaut. Der kleine Mann war ebenso tapfer. Da haben wir ein tolles Team erwischt." Betty und Catherina lachen. Paula setzt sich gleich zu ihrem Sohn und streicht ihm über den Kopf.

Gwyn war wieder eingeschlafen.


	7. Geschafft

"Gwyynnn", hört sie Neill rufen. Erschrocken richtet sie sich auf, weil sie denkt, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmt. Doch er sitzt grinsend in seinem Bett und ißt ein Eis.

Neben ihm stehen Jonathan, Joe und Colby. "Na toll. Loch tue dich auf, ich möchte mich verkriechen", denkt sie. Kurz schaut sie auf sich runter und ist erleichtert. Betty hat ihr wohl ein Shirt und eine Jogginghose während sie geschlafen hatte, angezogen. Kurz lächelt sie. Doch dann macht sie sich Gedanken, wie ihre Haare wohl aussehen und die kurz aufkommende gute Laune ist wieder verflogen.

Jonathan kommt an ihr Bett. "Na Süsse, alles überstanden. Du musst doch jetzt eigentlich topfit sein, solange wie du geschlafen hast."

Sie greift zum Tisch neben sich und nimmt ihr Handy. "Wieso, viertel nach Drei ist doch nicht lange", meint sie gähnend.

Colby und Joe lachen los.

"Süsse, wir haben schon Freitag", feixt Jonathan. Erschrocken schaut sie in die Runde und die Männer lachen nun noch mehr. "Wir sind übrigens dein Abholkommando. Paula und Steve sind eben etwas essen und wenn sie wieder kommen, können wir los. Du darfst nach Hause und dich ausruhen."

Gwyn tritt die Bettdecke weg und dreht sich nach links, um aufzustehen. Kurz verpürt sie einen Schmerz und stöhnt auf.

"Alles in Ordnung." Joe ist aufgesprungen und steht schon bei ihr.

"Geht schon. Ich fühle mich wie eine Achtzigjährige Oma. So, wie ich ich fühle, sehe ich sicher auch noch dazu aus." Mit einem Seufzer steht sie auf.

"Du siehst gut aus." Joe berührt ihre Schultern leicht. Colby schaut grinsend in Jonathans Richtung und nickt ihm zu.

Im Schrank kramt sie nach einer neuen Haremshose und einem Shirt. "Ich werde mich mal umziehen, die Herren. Entschuldigen sie mich bitte kurz."

Nachdem sie die Türe vom Bad hinter sich geschlossen hat, bleibt sie mit dem Rücken daran stehen und schnappt nach Luft. Als Joe sie berührte, war es für sie, als würde ein Stromstoß durch ihren Körper gehen.

"Scheisse Gwyn, da hat es dich wohl voll erwischt", denkt sie und schluckt. In ihrem Körper breitet sich Hitze aus. Als sie den Wasserhahn aufdreht und das kalte Wasser an ihren Händen spürt, tut sie das für sie einzig Richtige. Sie senkt ihren Kopf und steckt ihn unter den kalten Strahl. Kurz keucht auf.

Colby deckt Neill zu, der eingeschlafen ist. "Ey Joe, wird langsam Zeit, dass du ihr etwas sagst"

Joe schaut ihn verwundert an. "Was soll ich wem sagen?"

Jonathan gibt ihm einen Klaps an den Hinterkopf. "Stell dich nicht blöd Leati. Wir haben Augen im Kopf. Wenn ich deine Gedanken sehen könnte, schwöre ich, dann hätte ich nen Live-Porne vor mir. Du verschlingst sie ja geradezu mit deinen Guckern."

Joe geht sich mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. "Ach, leckt mich doch. Was soll ich denn machen?"

"Du bist doch sonst nicht auf deinen Mund gefallen. Wenn du sonst ein Weib haben wolltest, hast du sie doch auch zugesäuselt, um sie zu vögeln". Colby spricht leise, damit Neill nichts hört.

Joe schaut ihn wütend an und macht eine drohende Bewegung mit der Faust.

"Sie ist aber keines von den Weibern, die ich nur flachlegen will. Man, Scheisse" Ängstlich schaut er zur Türe und dann zu Neill, weil er denkt, er ist zu laut.

"Jaja Alter, ist schon klar. Wir sind ja nicht blöde. Du bist verknallt. Hallo, du Arsch, dann sags ihr" Colby greift kopfschüttelnd an seinen Kopf.

Joe will gerade antworten, als die Türe vom Bad aufgeht und Gwyn rauskommt. Selbst ungeschminkt und in Sportklamotten sieht sie für ihn toll aus. Er schluckt und schaut dann zu Boden.

Jonathan hilft Gwyn ihre Sachen aus dem Schrank zu räumen. Diese verstaut sie dann in ihrer Tasche. Da betreten Profess Grave und Doktor Miller den Raum.

"Na, schon beim Packen? Wir wollten nochmal nach ihnen sehen. Es ist alles sehr schön verlaufen. Hier haben sie noch ein paar Schmerzmittel, falls sie welche brauchen." Er reicht Gwyn eine Packung. "Wie ich sehe, klappt das ja prima mit dem Stehen. Dann erholen sie sich erst einmal." Professor Grave sieht sie strahlend an.

"Ja, klappt super. Ab und zu zwickt es halt noch etwas, aber die Schmerzen sind zu ertragen. Am Montag bin ich aber auch wieder da." Gwyn reicht ihm die Hand.

"Mach langsam Gwyn. Du kommst Montag höchstens zur Kontrolle, und dann sehen wir weiter." Doktor Miller streichelt ihr über die Schulter.

Paula und Steve betreten den Raum. Paula drückt Gwyn an sich. "Nochmal vielen Dank Gwyn. Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich du uns alle gemacht hast. Nun müssen wir nur noch abwarten und hoffen, dass es anschlägt".

Gwyn drückt Neill einen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüstert leise. "Davon bin ich überzeugt. "

Joe schnappt sich Gwyn's Tasche und Colby hakt sich unter ihren Arm. Jonathan läuft ein wenig voraus, um den Wagen genau vor der Eingangstüre der Klinik zu fahren.

Sie sitzt hinten neben Joe und starrt aus ihrem Fenster. Joe schaut nach vorne, und blickt ab und zu kurz zu ihr rüber. Jonathan beobachtet es im Rückspiegel und schüttelt leicht den Kopf.

Bei ihr zu Hause angekommen, plaziert Jonathan sie gleich auf die Couch. Er rennt in ihr Schlafzimmer und holt ein Kissen. Joe geht an den Kühlschrank und stellt ihr eine Flasche Wasser auf den Tisch.

"Man, ich glaube ich werde öfters krank. Das ist ja wie im Himmel." Sie legt die Hände hinter den Kopf.

"Das lässt du schön bleiben. Ich will nach dem ganzen Kram von Krankheiten nichts mehr wissen. Wie lange wird es eigentlich dauern, bis wir wissen, ob es bei Neill anschlägt?" Jonathan setzt sich an ihr Fussende.

"Wenn es schnell geht, zwei Wochen." Gwyn hoffte, dass es noch schneller gehen würde.

"So, ich habe Hunger. Komm Jonathan, lass uns unten an der Ecke Pizza holen. Was bekommst du Gwyn?"

"Wenn du mich so fragst. Eine kleine Chili-Cheese. Auf der Kommode liegt meine Geldbörse. Jaja, ist schon gut."

Colby wirft ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

"Aha, die Frau steht auf scharfe Sachen," kommt von Jonathan.

"Oh ja." Dabei schielt sie leicht zu Joe.

Die beiden verlassen die Wohnung und Joe setzt sich ihr gegenüber. Sie will sich ein wenig höher setzen und stöhnt bei dem Versuch auf. Sofort ist er bei ihr.

"Alles OK?"

"Ja,geht schon. Es fühlt sich an, als hätten die doch ein Liter Fett mit rausgeholt."

Er guckt kurz hinter sie und grinst. "Nein, dein Hintern ist noch genauso scharf wie vorher."

Gwyn läuft rot an. "Ich danke sehr für das Komliment. Aber ist nur typischer Standard. Ich schätze mal, du kennst da ganz andere Kaliber."

"Was nutzt eine Klasse Figur, wenn null Hirn da ist. Schau dir AJ an, dass sagt doch alles."

"Na, jetzt bist du aber fies. Sie hat sicher auch ihre Vorteile."

"Bin mir da nicht so sicher. Die Frau nervt einfach nur."

"Sie scheint aber sehr interessiert an dir zu sein. Aber du bist sicher vergeben. Vielleicht sollte deine Freundin ihr mal ein paar passende Worte sagen."

"Ich bin Single, aber.." Bevor er weiterreden kann, klopft es an die Türe.

"Pizzaservice", hört man Jonathan schreien und Joe öffnet die Türe. Sofort wird der Raum von leckerem Pizzageruch gefüllt.

Joe nimmt sich vor, Jonathan später einfach zu verprügeln.

Colby stellt Gwyn die Pizza auf den Schoss und sofort beißt sie genüsslich hinein.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Montag Morgen kommen Mark und Michelle, um sie für die Kontrolle im Krankenhaus abzuholen. Das ganze Wochenende war sie ausser nachts, nie alleine gewesen. Jonathan hing fast den ganzen Tag bei ihr. Und auch Dave, Joshua, John, ,Eva, Natalya und Randy hatten sie besucht.

"Morgen Gwyn, wie gehts dir?" Betty umarmt sie sanft.

"Super! Am ersten Tag hat es noch geschmerzt, aber jetzt merke ich schon gar nichts mehr."

"Doktor Miller erwartet dich schon in Zimmer Zwei. Geh ruhig rein."

Sie nickt und klopft an die Türe.

"Morgen Gwyn. Na, dann wollen wir doch mal schauen, ob alles gut ist. Du brauchst nur dein Shirt heben. Ich schaue mir die Wunde eben an."

Gwyn hebt ihr Shirt hoch und legt sich dann auf den Bauch. Behutsam löst Doktor Miller den Verband.

"Sieht prima aus. Wir haben wirklich nur einen minimalen Schnitt gemacht. Ein Pflaster reicht jetzt. Nur mit Duschen solltest du noch einen Tag warten."

"Super, dann kann ich ja morgen wieder kommen. Wie gehts es Neill?"

Doktor Miller lacht sie an. "Ich glaube, ich kann dich eh nicht davon abhalten. Neill geht es soweit gut. Natürlich ist er im Moment sehr schwach, aber er hält sich tapfer."

"Gut, ich geh gleich mal rüber." Sie zieht sich wieder an und verlässt den Raum.

Als sie in Neills Zimmer kommt, sitzen Mark und Paula bei ihm.

"Hallo, mein Kleiner. Alles fit?" Instinktiv schaut sie auf die Krankenakte, die am Bett hängt.

"Hallo Gwyn. Mir geht es gut, ich bin nur so müde."

Sie setzt sich auf die Bettkante. "Ja, weist du. Das ist so. Wir haben ja jetzt meine Supermänner in deinen Körper geschickt und ich konnte auf der Akte sehen, dass deine Kumpels sich die Party nicht verderben lassen wollten. Sie haben noch mehr Lärm gemacht und da haben die Supermänner sie leider ein wenig verhauen müssen. Nun sind sie natürlich auch müde und das merkst du dann auch."

Paula lächelt und Mark hält sich lachend die Hand vors Gesicht.

"Ach Gwyn, Paul und Stephanie geben morgen Abend eine kleine Party. Sie möchten dich gerne dazu einladen. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich dich frage. Wir wussten ja nicht, wie es dir geht."

"Ich komme sehr gerne."

"Gut, wir kommen dich dann morgen um 20 Uhr abholen ok? Sie nickt


	8. Party bei Levesque

Gwyn steht nach dem Duschen gefühlte zwei Stunden schon vor dem Spiegel. Ihr Bett ist von einem Klamottenberg übersäht. Sie hat mehrere Sachen anprobiert und irgendwie gefiel ihr nichts. Hosen konnte sie von vorneherein aussschliessen, da sie meist genau auf der Naht endeten und es schmerzte. Sie greift zum Telefon.

"Hallo Michelle, ich glaube ich muss absagen. Ich finde nichts zum Anziehen. Habe meist nur Hosen und die Drücken zu sehr auf die Wunde. Ja, ok, ich warte. Bis gleich."

Um halb Acht klingelt es an ihrer Türe und sie öffnet. Mark und Michelle treten ein. Michelle hat einen Kleidersack in der Hand und schiebt sie gleich Richtung Schlafzimmer. Sie öffnet den Kleidersack und Gwyn schluckt.

Bist du wahnsinnig. Nein, so kann ich doch unmöglich gehen Michelle." Gwyn schreit auf.

"Wieso denn nicht. Vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass du einem Gewissen Mann mal auf die Sprünge hilfst. Keine Widerrede. Es müsste dir perfekt passen." Sie hebt drohend den Zeigefinger und reicht ihr das Kleid.

"Mein Gott. Wow, Gwyn, du gefällst dir", denkt Gwyn, als sie vor dem Spiegel steht. Ihre Haare hatte sie vorher schon zum Teil mit einer Haarspange nach hinten gesteckt und alles passte perfekt zusammen. Michelle klatscht aufgeregt in die Hände. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kommen, schaut Mark sie an.

"Aber Holla" Er pfeift durch die Zähne. Michelle nickt zustimmend.

Er nimmt ihre Hand und dreht sie. Das kurz schwarze Minikleid, dass am Rücken bis zum Gesäss offen war, passte ihr perfekt. Sie bittet Michelle noch, ihr ein neues Pflaster auf die Wunde zu kleben. Dann machen sie sich auf zum Haus von Paul und Stephanie.

"Heilige Maria Mutter Gottes. Das nenn ich doch mal nen Schuss." Dave hat Gwyn erblickt und nickt nun in ihre Richtung.

Joe ist völlig sprachlos. Er sieht sie nur an und fährt sich dann nervös durch die Haare.

"Ey, Gwyn, wenn das dein neues Krankenschwestern Outfit wird, dann lege ich mich freiwillig zu euch." Jonathan hatte seine Arme von hinten um sie gelegt und verpasste ihr einen Kuss.

"Nicht zu übertrieben?", flüstert sie leise.

"Kein bisschen. Du siehst klasse aus."

"Hallo Paul, Hallo Stephanie, danke für die Einladung." Sie streckt die Hand aus, doch Paul zieht sie an sich ran und küsst ihre Wange.

"Gerne. Im übrigen haben wir die anderen der Station auch eingeladen. Nur Professor Grave und Schwester Catherine können nicht. Die haben wohl die Nachtschicht erwischt."

AJ steht mit Sarona, Saraya und Ashley an einem Tisch und trinkt Champagner. Als sie Gwyn sieht, schnaubt sie. "Was will die denn hier?"

Sarona, die langsam genug von AJ's arroganter Art hat, schaut sie an. "Kannst du mir mal sagen, was du gegen sie hast. Also ich finde die nett und sie hat Neill geholfen. Langsam gehst du einem echt auf den Keks mit deinem Gemecker."

"Aber sie ist nur eine Krankenschwester. Und was hast sie jetzt davon. Guck doch mal. Sie wird sicher einer Narbe zurückbehalten."

"Und du bist nur eine Wrestlerin! Sie rettet Leben. Du rennst nur mit deinem süssen Hintern im Ring rum. Ich finde unseren Job klasse, aber ganz ehrlich, ich bewundere solche Menschen wie Gwyn oder Betty. Ich könnte das nämlich nicht. Und lass dir mal eins gesagt sein AJ. Stell dir mal vor, dein Dad hat morgen um Beispiel einen Schlaganfall. Dann sind es solche Leute wie Gwyn, die ihm helfen."

AJ senkt den Kopf. Über solche Sachen hat sie sich eingentlich noch nie Gedanken gemacht. Und jetzt schämt sie sich für ihre Worte. "Ja, du hast ja recht, entschuldige."

Mark hat für Michelle und Gwyn ein Glas Sekt geholt und nun sitzt Gwyn neben Stephen und Joshua und unterhält sich.

"Hast du noch starke Schmerzen", will Dave wissen.

"Nein, fast gar nicht mehr."

"Gibt es schon etwas neues von Neill?"

"Noch kann man nichts genaues sagen. Aber er ist eine Kämpfernatur. Und so wie der quatscht, hat die Leukämie bald eh keinen Bock mehr, in ihm zu bleiben."

Stephen lacht laut auf. "Ja, das stimmt. Quatschen konnte der Kleine schon immer."

Steve tippt ihr auf die Schulter. "Gwyn, darf ich dich um einen Tanz bitten."

Sie stellt ihr Glas ab und nimmt die von ihm gereichte Hand. Auf der Tanzfläche läuft ein langsames Lied, sodass sie eng zusammen tanzen. "Ich habe dir eigentlich noch gar nicht richtig gedankt für alles."

"Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken. Für mich, nein, eigentlich sollten solche Dinge für alle selbstverständlich sein. Weist du, meine Eltern haben mich immer so erzogen, dass ich anderen helfen soll. Natürlich sollte man sich selbst dadurch nicht vergessen. Und deshalb habe ich auch meine Arbeit als Krankenschwester gewählt. Ich liebe es einfach, Menschen zu helfen. Und mein grösster Lohn ist es dann, wenn sie mich anlächeln. Für mich sind es nicht nur Patienten. Steven, ich liebe Neill, es ist, als hätte ich einen kleinen Bruder."

"Und er liebt dich. Gwyn, ich habe noch nie einen Menschen wie dich getroffen. Paula und ich werden dich für immer in unserem Herzen haben."

Gwyn wischt sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. "Danke. Ihr werdet auch immer ein Teil von mir sein."Sie lacht kurz auf. "Wenn man bedenkt, dass mein Leben im letzten Jahr noch ein Trümmerhaufen war. Und jetzt. Jetzt habe ich eine Familie in Kanada und eine hier in Florida. Was will man mehr."

"Na, der passende Mann fehlt da noch." Gwyn schlägt mit der Faust gegen seine Schulter und er lacht.

Joe beobachtet die beiden beim Tanzen. Sein Herz klopft ihm bis zum Hals. Sie ist einfach wunderschön. "Mach endlich was Joe", schimpft er sich selber. Dann fasst er einen Entschluss. Gwyn hatte ihren Kopf seitlich an Steve's Schulter gelegt.

"Darf ich übernehmen?" Joe war zur Tanzfläche gegangen und steht nun hinter ihr.

"Klar", kommt von Steve und er zwinkert ihm zu. Zart nimmt Joe Gwyn's Hände und zieht sie an sich. Gwyn hält kurz die Luft an und schaut dann hoch. Dann nimmt sie seinen Duft in sich auf und ein kalter Lufthauch legt sich über ihren Körper.

"Man, die zwei sehen toll zusammen aus", meint Saraya leise zu Sarona und die nickt. Kurz schaut Joe sie an und sie gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass er nun langsam handeln soll. Er grinst nur.

"Ja, die sehen wirklich toll zusammen aus." Saronas Mund öffnet sich, als sie sieht, dass dieser Satz von AJ kommt.

Gwyn vergisst alles um sich herum. Sie sieht nur einen grossen schwarzen Raum, in dem Joe und sie sich bewegen. "Du siehst fantastisch aus."

"Dankeschön. Ich bin solche Kleider gar nicht gewohnt, aber heute ging es nicht anders."

"Finde ich sehr positiv!" Er grinst.

"Typisch Mann." Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue schaut sie ihn an.

"Ja, aber es ist leider so. Ich bin halt auch nur ein Mann."

"Und was für einer", flüstert sie leise.

"Wenn hier nicht soviele Leute wären, dann würde ich dich jetzt einfach küssen." Mit einem Ruck hebt sie ihren Kopf und schaut in seine Augen. "Man Scheiss eGwyn, ich glaube ich bin total verschossen. Ich kann meine Augen einfach nicht von dir lassen."

Sie schaut sich kurz um und zieht ihn dann durch die Terrassentüre raus. Vereinzelt stehen ein paar Leute im Garten und sie führt ihn in die Dunkelheit hinein, bis sie sich ins Gras fallen lässt. Langsam setzt er sich neben sie und fängt an, mit einem Grashalm zu spielen.

"Hattest du nicht gerade etwas vorgehabt. Ich warte." Mit schelmischen Blick schaut sie ihn an. Als hätte er darauf gewartet, nimmt Joe ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und legt seine Lippen auf ihre. Kurz, als hätte er Angst, ihr wehzutun.

"Bist du immer so schüchtern. Und ich dachte, ihr Muskelmänner wärt da nicht so zaghaft." Gwyn packt mit der Hand hinter seine Kopf und zieht ihn zu sich. Ihr Zunge leckt seine Unterlippe entlang und er lässt sie in sich eintauchen. Ein Kribbeln geht durch seinen Körper und er zieht sie auf seinen Schoß.

"Wow, gib mit doch ein wenig Luft zum atmen" sagt er nach einer Weile.

"Sorry, ist schon ziemlich lange her." Gwyn leckt sich über die Lippen.

Er zieht sie in seine Arme. "Ist schon komisch. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt und weis fast gar nicht über dich, ausser das du aus einer kalten Gegend bist."

"Blödmann", grinst sie. Dann senkt sie den Kopf. "Weist du, das hier war eigentlich nicht so geplant. Ich hatte mir eigentlich vorgenommen, von den Kerlen die Finger zu lassen."

"Ok, ich würde dann mal sagen. Vorhaben gescheitert. Aber sagst du mir, warum du von den Kerlen genug hattest."

"Ja. Ich wollte eigentlich im letzten Jahr heiraten. Dean und ich waren fünf Jahre zusammen. Ich wollte mit ihm eine Familie gründen. Aber er hat sich gedacht, dass er sich dann noch ein wenig mit meiner Freundin amüsiert. Deswegen bin ich nun vorsichtig."

"Das kann ich verstehen. Es tut mir leid, dass er dir so weh getan hat. Und ich werde dich auch zu nichts drängen, ok."

Gwyn schüttelt den Kopf und legt ihre Lippen auf seine. "Du bist unglaublich. Ich wollte dich schon darum bitten, mir Zeit zu lassen. Kannst du Gedanken lesen."

"Wir haben soviel Zeit, wie du willst. Obwohl, vermeide es bitte solche Kleider weiterhin anzuziehen, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren." Leise knurrt er auf und Gwyn lacht laut auf.

"Lass und wieder reingehen. Ich bekomme Angst." Sie zieht ihn hoch und sie gehen zurück in das Haus.

"Na, sieht sich das mal einer an", ruft Jonathan. "Gwyn, du gehst mir also fremd. Tztz."

Er zieht sie an sich und flüstert ihr ins Ohr. "Ich freu mich für dich."

"Danke" Sie gibt Jonathan einen Kuss auf die Wange.


	9. Ein herber Rückschlag und Entscheidungen

Gwyn hatte zwei Tage später Nachtschicht und war gerade dabei in einem der Zimmer die Betten zu überziehen, als es an die Türe klopft. Als sie sich umdreht, sieht sie Colby, Joe und Stephen winken.

"Na, schau dir das an Grace. Die haben echt nichts zu tun." Das kleine Mädchen, dass in dem Zimmer liegt, lacht, als die Drei den Raum betreten.

"Was macht ihr denn hier?"

"Wir wollten uns nach Neill erkundigen. Mark meint, er hätte Fieber." Colby sieht sie an.

Joe geht zu Grace und begrüßt sie, indem sie ihre Fäuste gegeneinander schlagen. Dann kommt er zu Gwyn und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Ja, leider. Wir müssen die weiteren Test abwarten. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht zu spät war mit der Spende." Seufzend geht sie sich durch die Haare.

"Hast du Zeit für einen Kaffee?"

"Ja". Sie folgt ihnen auf den Flur. "Betty, ich bin mal kurz unten ok? Habe den Pieper dabei." Betty, die am Tresen steht nickt.

Sie fahren in die Cafeteria und Stephen holt vier Kaffee.

"Du siehst müde aus?" Joe streicht ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Ein wenig. Nachdem Claire mich heute morgen um vier angerufen hat, konnte ich nicht mehr schlafen."

"Na, als ob das nur an Schwester Claire gelegen hat?" Colby grinst.

"Penner". Joe schlägt ihn lachend gegen die Brust.

Gwyn nimmt gerade einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, als der Pieper losgeht. Gleichzeitig kommt Tyler, ein Pfleger der Station angerannt.

"Gwyn, du musst kommen. Neill", keucht er.

Gwyn springt auf und rennt los. Sie will nicht auf den Aufzug warten und rennt deswegen die Treppen hoch. Die drei haben Mühe ihr zu folgen. Als sie die Türe zur Station öffnet, sehen sie Paula, die von Mark gehalten wird, laut schluchzen. Betty kommt aus dem Zimmer gerannt und läuft den Flur runter ins Labor. Doktor Miller und Catherine kommen mit Neills Bett aus dem Zimmer.

"Gwyn, er hat einen Herzstillstand", ruft er nur und Gwyn reagierte nur noch.

"Geh mir aus dem Weg Joe", schreit sie, schubst ihn zur Seite und stürzt zum Bett. Mit Schwung springt sie drauf, reißt Neill das Shirt hoch und setzt zur Herzmassage an. Catherine hat ihm die Sauerstoffmaske übergezogen.

"Oh, nein mein kleiner Freund. Du wirst dich nicht vom Acker machen," schreit sie.

Sie fahren an den geschockten Gesichtern von Joe, Colby und Stephen vorbei in den Aufzug. Colby setzt sich auf die Bank und senkt den Kopf.

"Joe, kannst du bei Paula bleiben. Ich muss Steven und Michelle anrufen!" Mark wischt sich seine Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Joe nickt mit steifer Miene und nimmt Paula in den Arm.

"Was ist denn passiert?" Stephen sieht noch immer in Richtung Flur, obwohl niemand mehr dort ist.

"So, wie es ausschaut, war doch alles zu spät. Eine Niere droht zu versagen und sein Herz ist sehr schwach. Es war wohl alles zuviel für ihn. "Paula schüttelt den Kopf.

Erst nachdem sie die Kinderintensiv erreicht haben und die Professoren und Ärzte übernehmen, hörte Gwyn mit der Herzmassage auf.

Innerlich hatte es in ihr gekocht. Sie hatte Neill beschimpft. Das er sich ja nicht wagen sollten, sie jetzt nach allem zu verlassen.

Betty schiebt sie jetzt aus dem Zimmer in den Flur, wo sie jetzt zitternd steht und in das Zimmer schaut.

"Warum Betty?" Betty umarmt sie, aber auch sie hat keine Antwort.

Nach endlosen Minuten kommt Doktor Miller aus dem Zimmer. "Er ist soweit stabil. Das Fieber gestern war ein Zeichen. Gott sei Dank hat Claire gleich reagiert. Seine rechte Niere versagt."

Betty hält sich die Hand vor dem Mund. "Hat der Kleine Mann denn nicht schon genug durchgemacht."

In Gwyns Kopf ist nur noch Chaos. Neill braucht nun auch noch eine Spenderniere, sonst wird er sterben. Sie atmet tief durch. Dann sieht sie Doktor Miller forsch an.

"Dann kriegt er eine von mir."

"Aber Gwyn."

"Kein aber. Wir wissen, dass meine passt. Basta."

"Möchten sie nicht erst einmal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Das vielleicht mit ihrer Familie besprechen."

Kurz überlegt sie. Ja, sie war ihrer Familie schuldig, dass sie das gemeinsam besprachen. Sie nickt und geht dann wieder hoch zur Kinderstation.

Als Joe sie sieht, stürmt er auf sie zu und nimmt sie in den Arm. Sogleich fühlt sie sich besser. Steven, Mark, Michelle und Paula sehen sie an.

"Er ist soweit stabil. Doktor Miller wird euch gleich alles erklären. Entschuldigt mich jetzt bitte kurz. Joe, kannst du mitkommen?" Joe nickt und folgt ihr dann leicht verwirrt.

Im Untergeschoss befindet sich ein Internetcafe, in welches sie Joe jetzt reinzieht. Sie schickt ihrem Bruder kurz eine SMS, setzt sich dann an einen der Rechner und gibt Daten ein. Joe weis immer noch nicht, was sie vorhat, doch er sagt nichts. Gwyn zieht die Kopfhörer auf und schaltet Skype ein.

Auf dem Bildschirm erschienen Drei Personen und Joe kann sich denken, dass es ihre Eltern und Steven, ihr Bruder sind.

"Hallo, ihr Drei. Tut mir leid, dass ich euch beim Essen gestört habe. Aber ich habe etwas mit euch zu bereden und ich habe keine Zeit, es mit euch persönlich zu besprechen." Sie schluchzt kurz auf, was ihre Mutter sehr nervös macht. Joe legt die Hand auf ihre Schultern.

"Ich habe euch Joe noch gar nicht vorgestellt." Joe winkt kurz in die Kamera.

"Was ist los, Gwyn?" Steven schaut sie an.

"Neill geht es sehr schlecht. Er liegt zur Zeit auf der Intensivstation."

"Aber ich denke, es ging ihm schon besser." Ihre Mutter ist sichtlich erschüttert.

"Ja, dachten wir auch. Ich werde etwas tun und ich weis gerade von dir Dad, dass du eigentlich gegen sowas bist. Eine von Neills Nieren versagt und ich habe beschlossen, ihm eine von meinen zu geben."

Vier geschockte Gesichter sehen Gwyn nun an.

"Aber was ist, wenn dir dann deine auch irgendwann versagt?", kommt von ihrem Vater. Gwyn lächelt, denn sie kennt ihren Vater und wusste schon, dass er diese Frage stellen würde.

"Statistisch gesehen kommt das sehr selten vor."

"Statistiken können irren!"

"Dad" Sie wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich kann nicht zugucken, wie er uns unter den Händen wegstirbt, wenn ich weis, dass es eine Chance gibt. Ich könnte das mit meinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren." Sie sieht, dass ihre Mutter zustimmend nickt, denn sie war genauso wie Gwyn.

"Im Enddefekt ist es deine Enscheidung und ich kann dich wohl nicht aufhalten. Wir machen uns so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg zu dir."

"Aber Dad."

"Kein aber. Wir sehen uns spätestens übermorgen. Ausserdem muss ich mit Joe noch ein Wörtchen reden."

Joe guckt ganz erschrocken auf.

"Lass dich nicht ärgern. Er versucht seine Drohgebärden wieder. Dad, lass das."

Empört sieht sie auf den Bildschirm und ihr Vater lächelt.

"So, ich möchte wieder zu Neill. Ich liebe euch. Bis dann."

Sie steht auf, doch Joe bleibt sitzen.

"Kommst du?"

"Du bist unglaublich, weist du das eigentlich."

Sie beugt sich runter und küsst ihn. "Natürlich, weswegen hast du dich sonst in mich verliebt."

"Einfach unglaublich." Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich habe Angst Gwyn."

"Die habe ich auch. Und jetzt komm."

Catherine sagt ihnen, dass die ganze Familie von Neiil, sowie Freunde sich im Aufenthaltsraum befinden, und als sie den Raum betreten, drehen sich alle um.

Gwyn sieht sie verwirrt an. "Hab ich eine rote Nase oder was schaut ihr so?"

Mark löst sich als erster von seiner Starre, kommt auf sie zu und zieht sie in seine starken Arme. Als würde irgendeine Last von ihr abfallen, schluchzt Gwyn los.

Mark nimmt ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. "Dich hat uns wirklich der liebe Gott geschickt. Ich bin ein sehr Gläubiger Mensch, auch wenn ich nicht so aussehe. Aber ich glaube fest daran."

"Also hat Doktor Miller euch schon Bescheid gesagt?"

Nun ist es Paula, die sie in die Arme zieht. "Ich weis gar nicht, wie wir dir jemals danken können Gwyn. Nun willst du ihm zum zweiten Mal retten."

"Ich liebe Neill und ich will, dass er sein Leben genießen kann."

"Du bist echt unglaublich.", kommt von Jonathan.

"Das habe ich heute schon einmal gehört" Sie stubst Joe an.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Professor Grave und Doktor Miller betreten den Raum. Professor Grave grüsst alle und geht dann zu Paula und Steve. "Ich kann ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie leid mir das alles tut. Wir haben echt gedacht, dass der Kleine Mann es geschafft hat. Seine Blutwerte sind schon besser geworden und nun das."

Dann dreht er sich zu Gwyn."Und sie haben sich entschieden?"

Gwyn nickt. "Ja, habe ich. Meine Eltern wissen Bescheid und sind wahrscheinlich schon unterwegs."

"Gut Gwyn. Wir werden morgen früh noch einige Test durchführen und wenn alles soweit gut ist, wird der Eingriff auch gleich stattfinden. Neill ist soweit stabil und wir möchten ihm noch Zeit für ein bisschen Ruhe geben. Es wird ein schwerer Eingriff für beide werden."

Gwyn greift nach Joe's Hand.

"Du kannst dann nach Hause Gwyn. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh um 8 Uhr ok. Bitte nüchtern", sagt Doktor Miller.

"Bringst du mich nach Hause Joe. Ich muss auch noch mal meine Eltern anrufen und mit ihnen klären, ob ich ihnen ein Hotel buchen soll."

"Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Deine Eltern und Steven bleiben natürlich bei uns. Ich rufe sie gleich nachher an, die Nummer hab ich ja", kommt von Mark.

"Du bist ein Schatz", antwortet Gwyn. Sie verabschiedet sich und zusammen mit Joe fährt sie zu ihrer Wohnung.


	10. Ein neues Gefühl

In ihrer Wohnung angekommen, setzt sie sich erst einmal auf die Couch.

"Soll ich dir einen Kaffee machen", fragt Joe und sie nickt ihm dankend zu.

Während er die Schränke nach Tassen durchsucht, starrt Gwyn aus dem Fenster.

Sie hat Angst. Angst, dass morgen etwas schief gehen kann. Angst, dass es zu spät ist. Sie hat einfach Angst, um den kleinen Jungen, der im Moment im Krankenhaus liegt. Joe stellt den Kaffee vor sie auf den Tisch und setzt sich neben sie.

"Ich habe Angst Joe."

"Hast du irgendwelche Bedenken es zu tun."

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber das morgen wird nicht so ein Pappenstiel, wie die Stammzellenentnahme. So eine Op kann bis zu 6 Stunden dauern. Und schon wieder so ein Scheiss Kontrollverlust."

"Du hast echt Panik davor, oder? Also, ich finde das Gefühl immer klasse. Die spritzen dir was und weg bist."

"Bah, du bist fies."

Grinsend legt er sich nach hinten und zieht sie zu sich ran. Dann wird er wieder ernst.

"Kann denn was passieren?"

"Klar, passieren kann immer was. Komplikationen sind nie auszuschliessen."

"Na toll, erzähl mir noch mehr negative Sachen." Joe schnaubt laut auf.

"Du hast doch gefragt!" Gwyn kneift ihn in die Seite.

"Biest" Joe packt ihre Hände und hält sie über ihren Kopf. Mit der anderen fängt er an sie auszukitzeln.

"Lass das. Du bist gemein. Gegen so ein Muskelpaket ist eine schwache Frau wehrlos."

"Klar, schwache Frau." Tief schaut er in ihre Augen. Er beugt sich zu ihr runter und legt seine Lippen auf ihre. Gwyn öffnet ihren Mund und lässt ihn in sich eintauchen.

Noch immer hält er ihre Hände über ihr zusammen und Gwyn geniesst das Gefühl, ihm ausgeliefert zu sein.

"Schlaf mit mir", flüstert sie. Joe öffnet seine Augen und sieht sie an. Dann begräbt er ihr Gesicht mit seinen Lippen.

"Nein. Ich will nicht, dass du es vielleicht aus Angst vor morgen tust. Weil vielleicht was passieren kann." Gwyn grinst ihn an. Nach so kurzer Zeit schien Joe sie schon zu kennen. Natürlich hatte sie Angst vor dem morgigen Tag. Angst, dass wenn sie es nicht tat, es vielleicht nie geschehen wird. Aber es war nicht nur die Angst. Nein, sie wollte Joe, sie wollte ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers.

"Schlaf mit mir Joe. Ich will dich", flüstert sie erneut.

"Bist du dir sicher?"

Als Antwort streckt sie sich ihm entgegen und stößt mit der Zunge in seinen Mund. Joe läßt ihre Hände jetzt los und fährt mit seinen ihre Arme entlang und dann unter ihr Shirt. Beim Berühren ihrer Brust keucht Gwyn auf und zieht ihn tiefer in ihren Mund. Ihre Hände wanderen seinen Po entlang. Sie öffnet die Knöpfe seiner Hose.

Da löst er sich von ihr und setzt sich auf, um sich seiner Hose zu er sich wieder über sie beugt, grinst sie ihn an.

"Da fehlt noch eine." Sie zeigte auf seine Boxershort. Während er sich nun die Shorts von den Lenden streift, wirft Gwyn ihre Hose achtlos in die Ecke. Er geht wieder über sie und greift unter ihr Shirt, um es ihr über den Kopf zu ziehen. Als sie jetzt nackt vor ihm liegt, schaut er sie an.

"Du siehst fantastisch aus." Gwyn zieht ihn als Antwort zu sich runter und stößt mit der Zunge in seinen Mund. Sie winkelt ihre Beine an und zieht ihn dazwischen. Mit der Hand packt sie seine Männlichkeit und Joe stöhnt auf.

"Ich will dich. Jetzt und sofort", flüstert sie und positioniert ihn zur richtigen Stelle. Sanft versenkt er sich ihn sie. Als er anfängt, sich härter in ihr zu bewegen, beisst sie in seine Schulter. Joe geniesst die Enge. Er hatte sich bisher die Frauen genommen, wie er es wollte. Nur zum Spass. Aber das hier war etwas anderes. Obowhl er Gwyn noch nicht lange kannte, fühlte er eine tiefe Verbundenheit. Ein Kribbeln ging jedesmal durch seinen Körper, wenn er sie nur ansah.

"Ich liebe dich Gwyn", keucht er ihr ins Ohr.

"Ich dich auch", flüstert Gwyn und eine Träne läuft über ihr Gesicht. Joe merkt, wie sie sich unter ihm zusammenzieht und lässt nun seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Dann lässt er sich neben sie auf die Matratze fallen.

"Heilige Maria, Mutter Gottes, Wow"

Mit ihren Fingern umkreist Gwyn seinen Bauchnabel und schaut ihn an. Noch einmal berühren seine Lippen ihre, bevor sie erschöpft einschlafen.

Weil sie sich beobachtet fühlt, wird Gwyn am nächsten Morgen wach. Joe liegt mit einer Hand am Kopf neben ihr und schaut sie an.

"Wie lange liegst du schon so?"

"Eine Weile. Du bist wunderschön." Er küsst sie auf die Stirn.

"Klar, wahrscheinlich habe ich dir Haare total verstrubelt und hab im Schlaf gesabbert. Tolles Bild."

Er lacht kurz auf. "Nein, hast nicht gesabbert, vielleicht ein wenig geschnarcht."

Gwyn packt sich an den Kopf. "Na Bravo. So ich werde mich dann mal unter die Dusche begeben, damit ich wieder etwas passabler aussehe. Wieviel Uhr sind es eigentlich?"

"Er halb sechs. Wir haben noch etwas Zeit. Frühstück fällt ja eh weg."

"Na, du kannst ruhig frühstücken. Ich werde sicher heute abend ein super leckeres Krankenhausessen erhalten." Mit dem Finger geht sie sich in den Mund und er grinst.

Sie schnappt sich eine Hose, Unterwäsche und ein T-Shirt und begibt sich ins Bad. Gwyn bemerkt langsam, wie die Nervosität grösser wird und dreht die Dusche auf kalt. Nachdem sie sich eingeseift hat, greift sie zu ihrer Zahnbürste und putzt sich die Zähne.

"Joe, kannst du mir ein Handtuch bringen. Das habe ich vergessen. Im weissen Schrank", ruft sie und nach zwei Minuten betritt Joe das Bad.

"Hier bitte. Du ich geh mal eben zum Auto. Habe da eine Tasche mit Ersatzkleidung. Und dann geh ich kurz in die Drogerie unten an der Ecke. Brauch ne Zahnbürste."

"Aha, der Herr ist immer gewappnet. Und zur Drogerie brauchst du nicht. Dort im Schrank habe ich genug neue Zahnbürsten. Ist ein kleiner Tick von mir", meint sie grinsend.

Ok, danke. Und es ist nicht so wie du jetzt denkst." Verschmitzt grinst er sie an und hat schon eine der Zahnbürsten in der Hand.

Danach geht er kurz raus und Gwyn hört die Türe hinter ihm zugehen. Sie zieht sich an und setzt sich auf die Couch. Das Telefon klingelt. "Gwyn Peters. Ja, Michelle. Sie kommen doch schon heute. Ok, das ist lieb von Paul und Stephanie. Ja, wir sehen uns später."

Joe betritt die Wohnung wieder und sieht, wie Gwyn den Hörer auf den Tisch legt.

"Es war Michelle. Meine Eltern landen um Elf Uhr. Paul und Stephanie holen sie vom Flughafen ab."

Er setzt sich neben sie und zieht sie in seine Arme. "Na ist doch schön. Ich schätze Mal, dass der Gedanke für deine Eltern grauenhaft gewesen sein muss, wenn sie nicht hier wären. Also, meine Mutter würde das genauso machen."

"Man, so langsam werde ich echt nervös. Ich bin froh, wenn alles vorbei ist."

"Und ich erst. So, ich spring eben unter die Dusche, ok." Gwyn nickt ihm zu und geht dann raus auf den Balkon. Sie setzt sich auf ihre Liege und starrt in den Himmel. Und dann bittet sie Gott, dass er Neill und sie beschützten soll. Sie hat schon eine Weile dagesessen, als Joe den Balkon betritt und sich hinter sie setzt und sie zwischen seine Beine zieht.

"Sehe ich dich heute Abend?"

"Klar, meinst du ich werde heute vom Krankenhaus weggehen. Kannst du vergessen. Ich habe Paul schon gesagt, dass ich das Training heute ausfallen lasse."

Sie schaut zu ihm hoch und küsst ihn.

"So, nun lass uns fahren. Ich will es hinter mich bringen."


	11. Banges Warten

Hand in Hand betreten sie jetzt die OP-Station des Medical Centers.

"Guten Morgen, ihr Zwei" Mark begrüßt Gwyn mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und reicht Joe die Hand. Er sieht, dass Gwyn sehr blass ist und seufzt auf.

"Wo sind die anderen?" Gwyn schaut fragend.

"Bei Neill. Er liegt gleich einen Op weiter von dir. Wenn sie deine Niere haben, wird sie sofort bei ihm eingesetzt. Man, ich bin total durcheinander. Betty hat Paula schon etwas zur Beruhigung gegeben."

"Es wird schon alles gut gehen. Vielen Dank übrigens, dass du meine Eltern nachher abholst."

"Das ist ja wohl eine Selbstverständlichkeit."

Professor Grave und Doktor Miller kommen auf sie zu. "Bist du startklar Gwyn? Dann würden wir dich jetzt gerne für die OP Vorbereiten."

Sie nickt und Joe zieht sie fest an sich. Noch einmal küsst sie ihn leidenschaftlich und geht dann mit Doktor Miller Richtung Vorbereitungszimmer. Joe sieht ihr lange nach und geht sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

"Verdammt, ich habe echt eine Scheiß Angst Marc."

"Nicht nur du." Er fasst ihn an den Schultern.

Gwyn zieht sich die Op-Kleidung über und setzt sich dann auf das Bett.

"Hallo Gwyn, ich bin Susan. Hier habe ich noch ein Beruhigungsmittel für dich. Noch zehn Minuten, dann geht's los."

"Danke Susan." Sie nimmt den Becher mit dem Beruhigungssaft und leert ihn in einem Zug.

"Ich finde es übrigens toll, dass du das machst."

Sie lächelt Susan an. Dann legt sie sich auf das Bett und starrt auf die grelle Lampe über ihr. Sie hofft, dass es Neill gut geht und er die OP gut übersteht. Doktor Miller hatte ihr eben noch gesagt, dass seine Werte sich etwas gebessert haben, er jedoch noch sehr schwach ist.

Susan betritt wieder den Raum und schiebt mit einem Pfleger das Bett Richtung OP. Gwyn ist froh, dass der Saft schon wirkt, denn sie spürt, wie ihre Beine zittern.

"Na, nicht so aufgeregt. Tief durchatmen", hört sie den Anästhesisten sagen. Dann spürt sie eine Hand, die ihre berührt und dreht den Kopf nach rechts.

"Alles klar Gwyn?" Professor Grave sieht sie an und sie nickt.

Joe läuft im Aufenthaltsraum auf und ab. Er ist allein, da Mark eben losgefahren ist, um Gwyns Eltern abzuholen. Steve betritt den Raum und sieht blass aus.

"Und hast du schon was gehört?"

Joe schüttelt den Kopf.

"Das warten macht einen wahnsinnig. Drüben bei Neil sagt man uns auch nichts. Doktor Miller meint, dass es dauern kann."

Betty betritt den Raum. "Gwyn ist fertig. Es hat kleine Komplikationen gegeben, da sie wohl sehr nervös gewesen ist." Joe schaut sie erschrocken an. "Aber alles ist gut. Sie bringen sie jetzt in die Intensivstation."

"Intensiv?"

"Das ist normal Joe. Kein Grund zur Besorgnis." Beim Hinausgehen kommen ihr Jonathan, Eva, Colby und Dave entgegen.

"Und?", kommt von Jonathan.

"Gwyn ist gerade fertig. Sie wird jetzt zur Intensivstation gebracht." Joe senkt den Kopf und Steve berührt seine Schulter.

"Ich gehe wieder rüber. Gibst du mir Bescheid, wenn du näheres weist."

"Natürlich. Ich komm gleich mal zu euch rüber."

Eva hält ihm einen Kaffee hin. "Hab ich dir mitgebracht. Dachte du könntest den gebrauchen."

"Danke Eve"

"Wie lange war sie jetzt im OP?" Dave schaut ihn an.

Joe schaut auf die Uhr. "Fast Vier Stunden. Betty sagt, es hätte eine kleine Komplikation gegeben, aber jetzt ist alle ok."

Mark betritt mit Gwyns Eltern, Steven und Michelle den Raum. Joe springt sofort auf und hält Gwyns Vater die Hand hin.

"Tag Mr. Peters. Freut mich sie kennenzulernen. Ich bin Joe." David Peters reicht ihm die Hand. Als Joe die Hand nach Gwyns Mutter ausstreckt, zieht die ihn in die Arme.

"Hallo Joe, freut mich dich kennenzulernen. Mein Gott, du bist ja ganz blass. Und sag nicht Mrs. Peters, ich bin Angela und meine Mann heiße David."

Joe lächelt sie an und nickt. "Hi Joe, ich bin Steven. Freut mich."

"Und hast du schon was von Gwyn gehört?"

"Ja, sie ist schon fertig. Alles in Ordnung. Ich warte auch, dass der Doktor kommt."

Der Reihe nach begrüßen Gwyns Eltern die anderen im Raum. Nun warte sie auf Doktor Miller, der nach zehn Minuten das Zimmer betritt. Zuerst begrüßt er Gwyns Eltern.

"So, sie liegt jetzt auf der Intensiv. Keine Sorge, dass ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Ihre Werte sind stabil. Wenn sie möchte, bringe ich sie zu ihr Mr. und Mrs. Peters. Die anderen können ruhig in den anderen Raum zu den Fosters."

Familie Peters folgt Doktor Miller und der Rest der Truppe geht den Flur runter in den anderen Aufenthaltsraum, wo die Fosters und die Calaways warten.

"Und schon was von Neill gehört?", fragt Jonathan sofort und Paula schüttelt den Kopf. Dann schaut sie zu Joe.

"Wie geht es Gwyn?"

"Alles Ok. Ihre Eltern sind gerade bei ihr."

"So, ich bin für Kaffee. Wer möchte alles einen Kaffee?", ruft Colby in die Runde. Er packt sich Dave, geht mit ihm runter in die Cafeteria und kommt nach zehn Minuten mit einem Tablett voller Kaffee. Als er Paula den Becher reicht, schüttelt sie den Kopf.

"Es nutzt Neill nichts, wenn seine Mama nachher todmüde an seinem Bett einschläft." Wieder hält er ihr den Becher hin und diesmal nimmt sie ihn mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Drei Stunden später kommen Professor Grave und Doktor Miller in den Raum. Sofort springen Paula, Steven und Marc auf.

"Alles prima. Seine Werte sind gut und nun heißt es abwarten. Er wird Medikamente erhalten, die ihn unterstützen, dass Organ nicht abzustoßen. Aber wie sagte eben unser Anästhesist. Gwyn und Neill passen wie Arsch auf Eimer. Sie sind halt genetische Zwillinge."

"Ich kann sie jetzt zu ihrem Sohn bringen Mr. und Mrs. Foster", sagt Doktor Miller und geht mit den beiden aus dem Raum.

Und nun fällt von Marc alle Anspannung ab. Er lässt sich auf den Stuhl neben Michelle fallen und schließt die Augen. Michelle lehnt ihren Kopf an seinen Schulter und er zieht sie in seine Arme.

Es klopft und die Fosters betreten den Raum. "Wir wollten mal hören, wie es Neill geht."

"Alles in Ordnung. Meine Schwester und mein Schwager sind gerade bei ihr. Und wie geht's Gwyn?"

"Auch gut. Sie schläft noch." Dann dreht sich Angela zu Joe. "Wenn du möchtest, kannst du jetzt zu ihr. Wir haben schon Bescheid gesagt, dass du Zugang hast."

"Vielen Dank. Ja, ich möchte sehr gerne zu ihr." Er steht auf und macht sich auf Richung Intensiv.

Dort angekommen, muss er sich gründlich desinfizieren. Leicht zitternd betritt er das Zimmer, in welchem Gwyn liegt. Kurz stockt er und hält die Luft an, denn sie ist an etlichen Apparaten angeschlossen. Betty steht an ihrem Bett und kontrolliert den Puls.

"Komm rein Joe. Du brauchst nicht erschrecken. Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Sind alles Kontrollgeräte." Sie lächelt ihn an, geht dann raus und schließt die Türe.

Zögerlich nimmt Joe ihre Hand und drückt sie leicht. "Hi Süße, ich bin es. Du hast es geschafft und ich bin furchtbar stolz auf dich. Neill geht es auch gut."

Er streicht ihr ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsst ihre Stirn. Sie sieht blass und zerbrechlich aus und Joe schluckt. Er lässt die letzten Wochen Revue passieren. In der kurzen Zeit, die er sie eigentlich kannte, konnte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen ohne sie zu sein.


	12. Ein wenig Zuversicht

Joe lag mit seinem Kopf auf dem Bettrand, als er spürte, wie jemand seinen Kopf berührte. Als er ihn hochhob, blinzelte Gwyn ihn an.

"Hey, mein Schatz. Wie gehts dir?" Er setzt sich auf und nimmt ihre Hand.

"Ich fühle mich, als wäre ein LKW über mich drüber gefahren."

"So siehst du auch aus", meint er lächelnd.

"Na super. Ich sehe sicher furchtbar aus. Wie lange habe ich diesmal geschlafen?"

Mit der Hand geht er über ihre Wange. "Du bist wunderschön. Geschlafen hast du zwei Tage, eher gesagt, sie haben dich schlafen lassen." Er grinst sie an. Sie versucht sich zu bewegen und stöhnt auf.

"Alles ok?"

"Ja, aber ziemlich unbequem. Ausserdem habe ich einen trockenen Hals. Ich würde gerne etwas trinken."

Joe drückt den Klingelknopf. Nach ein paar Minuten betritt Betty den Raum.

"Hey Süsse, da bist du ja wieder." Betty kontrolliert die Infusion, die neben Gwyn steht.

"Kann ich etwas trinken Betty?"

"Klar, dein Hals fühlt sich sicher an wie Sandpapier." Sie füllt einen Becher mit Wasser. Dann hebt sie Gwyns Kopf an und lässt sie in kleinen Schlucken trinken.

"Danke. Jetzt fühle ich mich schon besser."

"Doktor Miller wird gleich kommen und nach dir sehen."

"Ich werde deine Eltern holen. Sie sind mit Mark und Paula in der Cafeteria." Joe steht auf.

"Was ist mit Neill?"

"Dem gehts soweit gut. Er liegt gleich ein Zimmer weiter."

Joe verläßt den Raum

Gwyn versucht sich ein bisschen aufzurichten, doch sie fühlt sich noch sehr schwach. Doktor Miller und Betty betreten nun den Raum.

"Hallo Gwyn, wie gehts dir? Hast du irgendwo Schmerzen?" Doktor Miller schaut auf die Akte in seiner Hand.

"Es geht. Sie sind auszuhalten. Wie geht es Neill?"

"Prima. Die Niere arbeitet und bisher verträgt er auch die Medikamente sehr gut. Wir lassen ihn aber noch einen Tag schlafen, damit er zur Ruhe kommt."

"Das ist schön. Und was machen seine Blutwerte."

"Auch prima. Die Spende war positiv. Seine Werte gehen langsam wieder runter. Natürlich wird es noch eine Weile dauern, aber ich bin da sehr zuversichtlich."

Es klopft und Angela, David und Steven betreten den Raum. Ihre Mutter kommt sofort auf sie zugestürmt und küsst sie auf die Stirn.

"Hallo, mein Schatz."

Gwyn steigen Tränen in die Augen. "Mum", sagt sie leise. Ihr Dad stellt sich stumm an die andere Seite des Bettes und nimmt ihre Hand. Ihm gefällt der Anblick, seine Tochter so zu sehen überhaupt nicht. Steven drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Wie gehts dir?"

"Soweit gut. Noch ein wenig geschlaucht, aber das ist ja normal."

"Können denn noch Spätfolgen auftreten?"

"Sicherheit hast du nie Dad. Aber meistens haben die Leute danach chronische Müdigkeit. Ist klar, weil die Niere ja doppelt Arbeit leisten muss. Und bevor du etwas sagst, ich wusste es vorher und habe mich dafür entschieden."

Ihr Dad rollt mit den Augen. "War ja klar."

"Wie lange bleibt ihr eigentlich?"

"Bis übermorgen. Mark sagt, es sei kein Problem, bei ihnen zu übernachten. Sie sind alle wirklich sehr nett", antwortet ihre Mum.

"Und Dad, hast du dir Joe schon vorgeknöpft?" Gwyn muss leicht grinsen.

"Nein, als er seine Arme gesehen hat, war das mit der Standpauke wegen seinem Mädchen passe!" Greg stubst seinen Sohn an.

"Joe ist in Ordnung. Er und einige der Wrestler haben gestern noch mit uns zu Abend gegessen. Wirklich alles nette Leute." Ihr Vater streichelt ihr über den Arm.

Betty kommt in das Zimmer, mit einer neuen Infusion. "Nachschub", ruft sie und wechselt die Flaschen.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Joe sitzt in der Cafeteria gemeinsam mit Mark und Jonathan. Er dreht den Kopf nach rechts und links.

"Hast du überhaupt geschlafen heute nacht?" Mark sieht ihn fragend an.

"Ja, ein wenig. Aber meistens habe ich Gwyn im Auge gehabt."

"Ich hoffe echt, dass es jetzt endlich überstanden ist. Langsam zerrt es echt an den Nerven. Paula hat schon fünf Kilo abgenommen."

"Das bleibt bei dem Stress ja auch nicht aus. Selbst ich, der nicht zur Familie gehöre, sitze zu Hause und mache mir Gedanken."

"Wenn das alles nicht so dramatisch wäre, würde ich manchmal echt lachen. Gwyn zieht von Kanada nach hier. Sie hilft Neill zweimal und für dich Joe.."

"Habe ich meine Liebe gefunden. Ja, es ist echt komisch. Wie du schon sagtest. Gwyn hat uns das Schicksal hergeschickt." Er senkt den Kopf und lächelt.

Michelle kommt an ihren Tisch und setzt sich auf den freien Stuhl.

"Ich war gerade oben. Sie verlegen Neill gleich zu Gwyn ins Zimmer. Ist zwar nicht üblich, aber sie machen bei den beiden eine Ausnahme."

"Gwyn braucht das glaub ich auch. Sie hat sofort nach ihm gefragt", kommt von Joe.

"Neill hat auch schon gefragt. Sind halt genetische Zwillinge." Michelle lacht.

"Ich gehe dann auch mal wieder hoch." Joe steht auf, gefolgt von Jonathan.

"Ich komme mit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als die beiden das Zimmer betreten, sehen sie, dass Neill schon hergebracht wurde.

Jonathan geht sofort an sein Bett und nimmt die kleine Hand. Doch Neill schlummert tief und fest.

"Er braucht noch viel Ruhe, der kleine Söpsel." Betty, die gerade eine neue Infusion anschliesst lächelt ihn an.

Jonathan geht nun zu Gwyn und küsst sie auf die Stirn. "Wie geht's dir Süsse?"

"Soweit gut." Joe hat sich neben sie gesetzt und hält ihre Hand.

"Du siehst müde aus." Sie fasst mit der Hand über seine Wange und streicht ihm eine Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren.

"Es geht schon."

"Du brauchst doch nicht den ganzen Tag bei mir bleiben. Fahr nach Hause und schlaf dich aus. Ich laufe hier auch nicht weg."

Er lächelt. "Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Bei dir weis man nie."

Paula und Steve betreten den Raum. Paula hat einen grossen Blumenstrauss mit Vase in der Hand und stellt sie auf Gwyns Tisch.

"Oh, ist der für mich? Der ist wunderschön. Danke." Paula neugt sich über sie und küsst ihre Stirn.

"Ich weis gar nicht, wie wir dir jemals danken können Gwyn."

"Ihr braucht mir nicht zu danken. Ich bin dankbar. Wenn ich so nachdenke, war es vielleicht wirklich Schicksal. Ich habe einen tollen Job, neue Freunde und einen Mann, den ich liebe." Sie drückt Joes Hand, der daraufhin nah an ihr Gesicht kommt und ihr einen Kuss. "Und ich liebe dich."

Doktor Miller kommt und tritt an Neills Bett, um seine Werte zu überprüfen.

"Und?", kommt nur von Paula, die sehr nervös wirkt.

"Seine Werte sind stabil. Die Niere arbeitet gut. Der Blutdruck könnt ein wenig höher sein, aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn er morgen wach ist, kommt das ganz von alleine. Und bei dir Gwyn? Hast du Schmerzen?"

"Es zwickt ein bisschen, aber das ist ja normal. Ansonsten ist es hier langsam umbequem und ich habe Hunger."

"Na, dann werden wir dafür sorgen, dass du etwas zu Essen bekommst. Das unbequeme musst du leider bis nach dem Essen dann ertragen. Dann kommen Claire und Betty und du musst dann aufstehen."

Er drückt auf den Klingelknopf und Susan erscheint nach ein paar Minuten.

"Sei so lieb und besorge Gwyn etwas essbares", lacht er sie an und Susan nickt.

"Jonathan, tust du mir den Gefallen und fährst Joe nach Hause. Der kann ja kaum noch die Augen aufhalten." Sie sieht ihn an und er lächelt müde.

"Ich glaube, du hast recht. Aber ich bin bald wieder bei dir." Er umfasst ihr Kinn und zieht sie an sich ran. Er steht auf und verabschiedet sich. Dann verlässt er mit Jonathan das Zimmer.

xxxxxxxxx

Nachdem sie gegessen hat, kommen Claire und Susan in ihr Zimmer.

"So, genug gefaulenzt, junge Dame. Raus aus dem Bett. Würden die anderen bitte den Raum kurz verlassen."

Paula und Steve gehen aus dem Zimmer. Claire zieht die Bettdecke von Gwyns Beinen.

"So, zuerst werden wir noch deine Handtasche und den Katheder entfernen." Claire desinfiziert ihre Hände und zieht dann Handschuhe an. Mit Handtasche meint sie den Blutbeutel, der am Bett hängt.

"Ach ja, der Müll steckt ja auch noch in mir. Machs kurz Claire."

Claire zieht zuerst den kleinen Schlauch aus ihrer Hüfte. Susan nimmt ihn entgegen und entsorgt ihn in dem Eimer unter dem Wagen. Jetzt schliesst Gwyn ihre Augen. Wenn sie eins nicht mag, ist es das Ziehen eines Katheders. Kurz zwickt es, als Claire den Schlauch herauszieht.

"Klasse, und schon hast du einen Grund, um aufzustehen. Ich muss mal." Claire und Susan grinsen und stellen sich dann rechts und links an ihre Seite. Vorsichtig helfen sie ihr aufzustehen. Noch etwas wackelig tapst Gwyn Richtung Toilette.

"Susan, kannst du mir aus dem Schrank neue Kleidung bringen. Ich würde mich gerne etwas frisch machen."

Susan nickt und geht sofort zu Gwyns Schrank und reicht ihr dann die Kleidung ins Bad. Nach zehn Minuten kommt eine wesentlich frischer aussehende Gwyn aus der Türe.

"Nun fühle ich mich wieder wie ein Mensch."

Claire geht aus dem Zimmer und Paula, Steve und ihre Eltern betreten den Raum.

"Hi Kleines" Ihr Vater küsst sie auf die Stirn.

"Du siehst schon viel besser aus. Ich habe dir hier Apfelkuchen mitgebracht. Michelle hat mir erlaubt, ihre Küche zu benutzen."

"Danke Mum. Die Dose kannst du mir sofort aufmachen und mir eine Gabel aus der Schublade geben. Ich habe zwar eben gegessen, aber dein Kuchen geht immer."

Es klopft und Mark, Michelle, Dave und Natalya betreten den Raum. Natalya hat zwei Luftballons in der Hand. Dave hat ein Stofftier und einen Blumenstrauss in der Hand. Mark geht kurz zu Neill und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann macht er dasselbe bei Gwyn. Dave küsst sie ebenfalls und gibt ihr den Blumenstrauss.

"Mit lieben Gruss von den Chaoten."

Natalya befestigt einen Ballon an Neill Bett, den anderen an Gwyns.

"Ihr seit doch verrückt. Dankeschön. Ich glaube Neill wird sich morgen sehr freuen."

Claire kommt nochmal in den Raum, um Neills Infusion zu wechseln. "Hier können wir glatt eine Drehtüre einbauen, bei dem ganzen Besuch."

"Wenn es zuviel wird, gehen wir natürlich", meint Michelle.

"Quatsch, war nur Spass. Solange es die beiden nicht stört, ist es recht."

Grinsend steckt Gwyn sich ein weiteres Stück Kuchen in den Mund. "Wann müsst ihr wieder heim Mum?"

"Übermorgen. Steven muss schon morgen wieder, aber er kommt nachher nochmal vorbei. Er ist gerade mit Colby im Trainingscenter. Er hat ihn natürlich brennend interessiert."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen."

Im Wechsel erscheinen über den Tag verteilt, viele ihrer Freunde. Auch Jonathan kommt nochmal vorbei und erzählt ihr, dass Joe sofort auf der Couch eingeschlafen sei. Sie lässt die vergangenen Wochen Revue passieren und ist sich sicher, dass sie alles Richtig gemacht hat. Mit dem Gedanken an den Mann, den sie liebt, schläft sie ein.


End file.
